Consulting Criminal and his Sniper
by City of Lunatics
Summary: A Mormor fanfiction. It starts as teen!lock but then it just goes to normal stuff... Yeah...
1. Chapter 1

**This was a joint creation with Luna Moriarty, she is epic so go check her stuff out. Hope you enjoy! Reviews would be very welcome as well. :)**

Oi, are you Jim Moriarty? The new kid? SM

Yes. JM

I'm Sebastian Moran. I'm like you. SM

No one is like me. JM

I am. I know what you do and I want to help. SM

Jim frowned when he read this. No one ever wanted to be with him.

How? JM

I have killed more people than you could count. SM

I can shoot anyone, and anything. SM

That's how. SM

Show off. JM

No, this is my equivalent of a CV. You gotta admit this is more me. SM

Jim smirked and put away his phone. He had seen Sebastian in Chemistry when Sebastian had nearly blown up the teacher that no one liked. Seb smiled to himself, he took no reply as a good thing. He was popular, and he hated it. It wasn't the real him, the one that blew up the teachers... The real him was who he hoped Jim would let him be.

Jim waited outside the store. He was going to see if Sebastian was observant and if he saw Jim standing there. Sebastian decided he'd go to the store to buy another packet of cigarettes. He walked there slowly, lost in thought, he noticed Jim straight away but pretended not to. He entered the store and bought two packets of cigarettes before walking out and chucking one of the packets to Jim. Jim caught it with one hand and followed Sebastian. As he came level with him he passed the packet back to Sebastian.

"I don't smoke." Sebastian shrugged, opened the packet and lit a cigarette, putting it in his mouth and taking a long drag. Jim didn't say anything, just watched him out the corner of his eye. Sebastian blew out a thin line of smoke, waiting for Jim to speak first.

"How did you get my number then?"

"Wasn't hard, I knew where you'd come from, what make of phone you had and roughly when you'd bought it. Lucky guess..." He shrugged. Jim smiled.

"I don't have to guess when finding a number."

"And you called me a showoff." Sebastian smiled cheekily at Jim. Jim just raised an eyebrow at him. Sebastian lowered his eyes again, not wanting to make a bad first impression. Jim laughed slightly and looked away from Sebastian. Sebastian was fed up of waiting,

"Look, if you're going to give me a job get on and do it, if you're not, then just tell me." he half shouted, not really thinking.

"Patience Sebasatian. You'll get a lot further in life with it." Sebastian frowned and took another drag on his cigarette.

"Not good for you that isn't." Jim commented nodding at the cigarette.

"I don't care. It helps me think."

"Why do you want a job from me?" Sebastian thought for a minute before responding,

"I'd heard about you, even before you came here. You...fascinate me, I wish I could do what you do... But I can't. I'm not the brains by any means." Jim smiled.

"I think that might just be the first compliment I've ever had." Sebastian looked at him and smiled. Jim looked at Sebastian and studied his face. Seb looked into his eyes, wondering how it was possible for them to be so dark. Jim read a lot in Sebastian's face. Sebastian started to feel uncomfortable and looked away. Jim smirked. Sebastian made smoke rings and smiled to himself. Jim blew at the ring that had floated in front of his face making it break apart.

"That was a good one though..." Sebastian muttered. Jim glanced in Sebastian's general direction.

"I'm sure you can do it again." Sebastian shrugged and dropped his cigarette on the floor, crushing it under his toe.

"N'aww poor Sebby." Sebastian smirked to himself, nicknames were a good sign... He thought... No... Hoped.

"I'll give you a job for now but I don't know how long the job will last." Sebastian nodded, he'd been expecting this.

"I won't let you down...sir." Jim smiled and started to walk away.

"Wait!" Sebastian called out, "What do you need me to do?"Jim stopped and turned round to face Sebastian.

"Let's see if you can do a job properly, shall we? I need this person dead." He showed Sebastian a picture on his phone. Sebastian was slightly shocked,

"That's my cousin..."

"Oh really? I didn't know..." Jim said innocently.

"Yeah... Ok I'll do it... How long do I have?" Jim gave Sebastian a slightly questioning look before his face was impassive again.

"A week."

One hour later Sebastian texted Jim,

It's done, sir. SM

Well done Seb. I might not have to dispose of you. JM

Um... Thank you...sir... SM

Jim smiled at the text.

Is there anything else you need, boss? SM

Not yet. JM

You sure? I don't just mean killing, I'll give you a hand with anything if you want... SM

Well... I've got a few dead bodies lying around my flat, would you mind clearing them up?JM

Seb laughed out loud at the text,

Not at all, boss. Where do you live?Wait...don't your parents you know... Mind there being dead bodies everywhere... SM

There was a reason why I said MY flat Seb. JM

You live alone? Lucky... SM

There is an extra room... JM

Sir? SM

Do you want to live with me? JM

Really? You'd let me? SM

Otherwise I'm paying for a room I don't need. I don't mind paying for it if it's being used. JM

I'm happy to pay the rent if you want me to... SM

I'm the one you're getting the money from. JM

Oh yeah... Good point... When can I move in? SM

Whenever. JM

Now? SM

Yes. JM

Seb resisted the urge to text back with 'YAYYYYYYYYYYY', instead saying,

Thank you, boss, thanks a lot. SM

The address is 221A Baker Street. JM

I'm on my way... I'll bring some of my stuff if that's OK... SM

Well obviously you need to bring some of your stuff otherwise you'd have to wear those clothes all the time. JM

Yes boss, sorry boss. SM

No need to apologise JM

Yes boss, so- SM

Jim smiled and put away his phone.

"You're not going to be sharing my flat with me for much longer." he said to the body at his feet. Sebastian arrived a few minutes later with a few bags full of stuff and a scrubbing brush. Jim opened the door just as Seb was about to knock. Sebastian accidentally knocked on Jim's face... Jim decided to show Seb what happened when he got angry...And because he wanted to see Seb's reaction.

"Oh god I am so so-" Seb started.

"IDIOT! STOP KNOCKING WHEN THE DOOR OPENS..." Jim went on for another five minutes. Sebastian cowered. Jim stopped mid-sentence and burst out laughing. Seb frowned,

"What? What's so funny?"

"You're face Tiger. I'm not angry at you. I was just showing you what will happen if you make me get angry."

"That's mean..." Seb muttered under his breath, he inhaled deeply, once he'd got over the overpowering scent of Jim's cologne he noticed something else...something foul...something like the sort of smell you'd expect a dead body to make. Jim led the way into his flat.

"Uh boss... No offence or anything...but your flat stinks..."

"Yeah, I know. I ran out of air freshener the other day." he said casually. Sebastian rolled his eyes,

"Right. Ok I'm clearing this place up for you... I'm not living somewhere that smells like... Like dead bodies." Jim smiled to himself as he walked to the kitchen. He knew that Seb would say that after living in a house that was always cleaned. Seb got to work, he started by removing the dead bodies and burning them, way away from the flat on some trash heap. When he took one from the flat, Jim called out,

"BYE BOB!" Sebastian walked backwards back into the flat,

"You name your dead bodies..." He nodded to himself, as if making a mental note, and walked back out.

"No, he was already called that." Seb just laughed. When he got back from, burning the bodies he started scrubbing the floors.

"Do you drink Tiger?"

"Yeah, sometimes. Do you?"

"Yes." Jim took a bottle of vodka to Seb.

"Thanks boss." Seb unscrewed the top and drank straight from the bottle before handing it to Jim and continuing to scrub the floors. Jim wiped the bottle and drank the rest of it.

"Blimey boss..." Seb mumbled standing up and wobbling slightly.

"What? If you want some more it's in the kitchen." Seb sighed and walked in a zigzag line to the kitchen.

"Ooh! Tequila!" Jim joined Seb in the kitchen. He opened half the cupboards in the room to reveal all the alcohol you could imagine.

"Woah..." Seb murmured, unscrewing the tequila bottle.

"Well when you drink every night you need a lot of supplies."

"E-Every night? Boss you have to stop that... It isn't good for you..." he screwed the tequila back up. Jim took the tequila from him, unscrewed it and gave it back to Seb.

"I don't care. It helps me... Relax." he replied half quoting Seb from their earlier conversation.

"Ok let's make a deal... You stop drinking, I'll stop smoking." What am I SAYING!? Seb thought.

"Mmmm maybe." Jim murmured as he opened a can of beer. Seb sighed, leave him be for tonight, work on him tomorrow... Maybe. He thought to himself, tipping back the tequila. Jim went to flop on the sofa. Seb flopped on the other sofa, nursing the tequila bottle. Jim watched him a smile playing on his lips. Seb giggled drunkenly and held the bottle out to Jim. Jim took it and drank a bit. He passed it back and finished his beer. Seb wobbled through to the kitchen and brought back a bottle of wine, he pulled the cork with his teeth and drank half of it in one gulp. Jim hiccoughed. Seb laughed loudly and drank a bit more tequila. Jim dropped his empty can on the floor and went to get some rum. Seb joined him in the kitchen and frowned, it was the last bottle of rum. "But why is the rum gone?" ((CUE PIRATES OF THE CARIBBEAN THEME TUNE)). Jim just laughed and hiccoughed at the same time. Seb shrugged and stood behind Jim, he got a sudden urge to wrap his arms round him...so he did. Jim leant his head back into Seb's chest. Seb bent down and placed a gentle kiss on Jim's lips. Jim turned round in Seb's arms and kissed him back. Seb suddenly stepped backwards, shaking his head.

"No Jim. Not like this. Not when we won't remember it." Jim frowned but didn't say anything. Instead he walked past Seb to his room. Seb wasn't sure where his room was so he curled up and fell asleep on the sofa.


	2. Chapter 2

Jim woke up in the night and half remembered what had happened. He got up in search of Seb. He found him on the sofa. He looked at him for a while and went to lie next to him. He wrapped his arms around Seb and fell back asleep. Seb woke up in the morning and saw Jim next to him, he felt sick and had a thumping headache but ignored it, not wanting to spoil the moment. Jim felt Seb move slightly and slowly woke up. He opened his eyes slightly to see if Seb was awake, not wanting to wake him if he wasn't. Seb saw him open his eyes,  
"Morning boss..." he mumbled nervously. Jim nuzzled his head into Seb's chest in reply. Seb sighed in relief and stroked his hair. Jim smiled to himself.  
"I was scared you'd be angry..." Seb murmured. Jim heard the low rumble of Seb's voice in his chest.  
"I'm not angry Tiger."  
"I know that now... But I was scared you might be." Jim looked up into Seb's eyes. Seb leant down and kissed his forehead. Jim closed his eyes. Seb smiled.  
"Come on baby, I have work to do cleaning up this flat..." Jim whined.  
"No really Jimmy, this place stinks..." Seb said, smiling softly, knowing if Jim didn't want him to go he wouldn't be going anywhere, he'd quite happily stay curled up with Jim all day.  
"We can buy more air freshener Sebby-Bear."  
"Sebby-bear?" Seb asked, chuckling.  
"Yes Sebby-Bear." Jim was starting to use a five year old's voice.  
"You can't just cover everything in air freshener. Anyway, we need to talk... About your drinking." Jim hid his head under a cushion. Seb pulled the cushion off,  
"I'm serious Jim, I'm not having an alcoholic...boyfriend." Jim tried to roll off the sofa but Seb held onto him.  
"Let gooo." Jim moaned.  
"No. Talk to me. Why do you do it?" Jim put his face in his hands. Seb stroked his cheek,  
"Talk to me Jimmy-cub." Jim turned to face Seb.  
"Please..." Seb said, kissing his forehead again.  
"I don't want to." Jim said pathetically.  
"Well I want you to. Please Jim... I...I love you."  
"And I love you but..."  
"But what?" Jim looked at Seb, holding him with his gaze.  
"I don't like talking about it."  
"I know it's hard Jim, honestly I do... But... My dad was an alcoholic... It killed him and I can't bear to see you go the same way."  
"I won't. I'll stop. I promise. I just don't want to talk about it." Seb nodded,  
"I'm here if you need me, baby."  
"I know. I'll tell you sometime but not now. Ok?"  
"Yeah... Now come on, get up, I'm cleaning this place up." Jim shook his head.  
"I want to stay here." Suddenly Seb had a wicked idea, he wrapped Jim up in his arms and stood up, holding Jim above the ground easily. Jim wrapped his legs possessively around Seb's waist. Seb smiled and leant down to pick up the bottles and cans from all over the floor, trying to ignore the small man clinging to him. Jim smiled knowing that he'd won. Suddenly Seb twisted Jim round, so he was clinging to his back rather than his front.  
"Nah!" Jim cried out surprised. Seb chuckled,  
"I can't do it with you dangling in front of me!" Jim just rested his head on Seb's neck. Seb smiled and carried on clearing up.  
"Am I heavy?"  
"No, you're way too light."  
"You're way too tall." Jim said with a smirk.  
"I know." All of a sudden Jim jumped of Seb's back landing with a thump and ran to the bathroom.  
"Oh god..." Seb ran after Jim, suddenly feeling sick himself. Jim walked out of the bathroom and into the kitchen.  
"Don't worry I'm just getting water!" Seb leant over the toilet and threw up.  
Jim walked to Seb and gave him a glass of water and stroked his hair. Seb sat up.  
"My head hurts..." he whined. Jim sat next to him and kissed him softly on the forehead.  
"It'll go soon, Tiger."  
"D'you have any painkillers?" He muttered, standing up.  
"Yeah I do." Jim went to get them for Seb.  
Seb groaned as he stood up.  
"Damn alcohol..." Jim returned with the painkillers.  
"Thanks..." Seb took two and got back to cleaning the flat. Jim smiled.  
"Do you want any help Bastian?" he offered thinking it was a nice thing to do.  
"It' fine boss, I can do it." Seb said, going back to being buissness like.  
"You can stop with the boss and stuff Bas."  
"I'd rather not, I know my place." Jim went to wrap his arms around Seb's neck. Seb sighed and carried on working.  
"What's up Sebby-Bear?"  
"I work for you... I gotta do my job."  
"Just relax for today. Please?" Jim whined.  
"We'll never get anything done if you keep letting me off..." Jim pouted.  
"But then again... maybe I could take just one day off..." The corner's of Jim's mouth twitched upwards.  
"But.. Maybe not..." Seb teased. Jim batted Seb playfully. Seb chuckled and pinned him down on the floor easily. Jim struggled ever so slightly but knew that Seb was too strong. Seb laughed again,  
"D'you give up?"  
"You know I do! I'm not that strong!" Jim laughed.  
"Try..." Seb said, "Try your absolute hardest..." Jim struggled a bit more until he was out of breath. Seb chuckled and flipped it over so Jim was pinning him down.  
"Well this position won't last long with your muscles!"  
"Put your hands on my shoulder and transfer all your weight to your hands." Seb instructed. Jim did as Seb told him and put all his weight on his hands. Seb stuggled weakly,  
"See, told you you could do it!"  
"You're not trying properly!" Jim laughed.  
"Yeah OK I'm not..." Seb pushed him off easily "But if you worked out then you could do it..."  
"I'm not working out. I tried it last year and it wasn't good."  
"You just have to stick to it..."  
"I'm not good with sticking to most things. I find it hard."  
"Yeah I s'pose..." Jim cuddled up to Seb. Seb smiled and stroked his hair.  
"Seb?"  
"Yeah?"  
"I'll talk about the drinking." Seb looked at him expectantly.  
"Well, firstly, I'm living alone because...Well...I was kicked out..." Jim started to trail off so the end of the sentence was quiet. He did it subconsciously, trying to hide it because he was ashamed. Seb hugged him close.  
"Oh my god... I'm so sorry Jim." Jim welcomed the hug.  
"It isn't your fault Sebby. That's why I wanted you to move in because I liked living with my family but then all of a sudden I was alone. That's when I turned to the drink. I had tried alcohol before but I was only experimenting with the taste like lots of people do when they're teenagers..." Seb nodded,  
"I couldn't wait to leave home... my mother always expected too much of me... After Dad died I was expected to do everything... she wouldnt get a job or anything, I had to do everything just to keep myself alive."  
"I understand Seb... Thank you for contacting me Sebby. Everyone always ignored me so I just carried on. You'll help me though,won't you?"  
"Of course I will baby!" Seb cuddled Jim closer.  
"Thank you. I love you Seb. You're the first I have ever loved and felt loved back..." Jim started crying. Seb held him close, determined not to cry in front of Jim.  
"I-I'm sorry Sebby-Bear."  
"Hey, what you sorry for?"  
"For me crying on you like this and being an idiotic drunk who can't look after himself."  
"I don't mind... I'm glad you trust me enough to be able to... I love you." Jim nuzzled his head into Seb's chest as if to hide from everything. He breathed in Seb's scent and felt calmer. Seb smiled and cradled Jim's head. Jim's breathing slowed as he calmed down. He lifted his head away to look at Seb, fixing him with his stare. Seb held his stare and smiled slightly.  
"You like my eyes don't you?" Jim asked with a small smirk.  
"They're hypnotising..." Seb admitted. Jim blushed and tilted his head down slightly.

**Reviews would be lovely! You will get free cookies! :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**That evening.**  
Jim got up from the sofa and went to the kitchen.  
"Jim no..." Jim carried on.  
Seb jumped up and ran into the kitchen. "Jim you promised me..." Jim turned round to face Seb. His fists were clenched. Seb grabbed his wrists and held on tightly.  
"You promised. No alcohol."  
"I can't Seb." he whispered.  
"Yes you can. I know you can." Jim tried to pull away. Seb pulled him into a hug.  
"Please baby..." Jim struggled as hard as he could.  
"You know you're never going to win."  
"Please Seb! Let me go!"  
"No. I can't watch you destroy yourself like this." Jim stopped struggling and just let himself go limp. Seb picked him up easily and walked through to the living room. Jim let Seb carry him to the living room. Although he didn't complain he didn't say anything else either. Seb placed him down gently on the sofa and stood watching him. Jim turned so he was facing the back of the sofa.  
"Don't be like this Jim, I'm doing this for your own good." Jim turned his head ever so slightly towards Seb. Seb placed a quick gentle kiss on Jim's lips. Jim smiled.  
"I'm sorry Seb."  
"It's ok baby...I understand."  
"It's just... I drank every night and now if I don't..."  
"I know... It's going to be hard and it will take time, but you can do it, I know you can." Jim moved up on the sofa. Seb curled up next to him on the sofa. Jim put his arms around Seb and buried his nose in Seb's familiar scent. Seb smiled and wrapped his arms round him.  
"Don't leave me Seb. At least not until I'm no longer a drunk."  
"I'll never leave you. Ever." Jim frowned.  
"Why do you love me Bastian?"  
"Because you're perfect..." Jim smiled.  
"I'm far from that Sebby-Bear..." he replied softly.  
"You're not, you're smart, and handsome, and... perfect." Jim blushed again but this time it was a very deep blush. Seb noticed and laughed.  
"What's so funny?"  
"You. You're adorable when you blush." This just made Jim blush more, which made Seb laugh more. Jim cautiously kissed Seb. He had never started a kiss before. All the ones he had had with Seb, Seb had started. Seb smiled and kissed back. Jim smiled against Seb's lips. Seb pulled back and rested his forehead on Jim's. Jim's eyes were closed. He was starting to tense up. He NEEDED a drink.  
"Jim, you're doing great." Seb said, itching for a cigarette. Jim shook his head slightly.  
"You can do this. I believe in you."  
"I can't. I can't. I can't." Jim muttered. He got up slowly trying to fight the urge to drink but he was losing. Seb pulled him back down.  
"Yes. You can."  
"No. No. No, please. No."  
"Jim come on, don't give up now."  
"I need it though. I have to." Jim whimpered.  
"You don't need it Jim."  
"Yes...I...Do." Jim growled.  
"Jim please..." A look of distress flashed across Jim's face. He wanted to stop, listen to Seb and to go back to the sofa but he had to have a drink, the cravings were too strong. He didn't know what to do. He was confused. Seb reached out and held on to Jim's hand, he wasn't going to let him give up on this. Not now, not ever. Jim looked at Seb. He was scared, confused, distressed and he didn't know what to do. He had never had someone like Seb looking after him, making him stop. He never made friends and he had never been in a relationship, well at least not a proper one. Only fake ones where neither of them liked the other. Seb looked back at him, trying to speak through his eyes, trying to tell him what words never could, trying to help him. He needed Jim to be strong, for both of them. Jim closed his eyes. He wanted to hide from everything and everyone. He was ashamed. Seb reached out and pulled him into a tight hug. Jim didn't react. He just let the tears trickle down his cheeks for the second time that day. He felt pathetic. Seb gently kissed the tears away. Jim slowly opened his eyes but didn't look at Seb. Seb turned away from Jim.  
"Seb..." Jim croaked. Seb looked back with tears in his eyes.  
"Don't-Don't leave. Please. I can't do it without you. I'm too weak." Jim looked up into Seb's face.  
"I'm not going to leave..." Seb muttered.  
"I'll pour it away."  
"Go on... Do it... BE strong..." Jim nodded.  
"Watch me. I don't trust myself."  
"I will...Don't worry." Jim walked to the kitchen. He opened the cupboards and realised how much alcohol he actually owned. Seb followed after him.  
"Go on, all of it, down the sink." Jim picked up a bottle of wine. He looked at it for a moment before uncorking it and walking to the sink. His hand was shaking slightly and he hoped Seb hadn't noticed. He tipped it all away and put the bottle down. Seb smiled and nodded encouragingly. Jim smiled back.  
"I could do with some help. There is quite a lot." Seb grinned and pulled out a wine bottle, he uncorked it and tipped it down the sink. Jim got the last bottle of tequila.  
"Say goodbye to the tequila Sebby-Bear!" Seb laughed  
"Bye bye tequila..." Jim tipped it down the sink with a look of disgust. Seb smiled and stroked his hair,  
"You're doing so well Jimmy."  
"It's the first time I've tried." Jim carried on pouring away the alcohol.  
"I'm here for you, always." Jim smiled at Seb.  
"Good. I love you."  
"I love you too." Jim grabbed five bottles and emptied them all at once trying to speed up the process. Seb laughed, grabbed an armful of bottles and tipped them all down the sink. Jim shut the door of the empty cupboard and did the same as Seb.  
"We won't be able to bring any flames near this sink for weeks!"  
"We should set it on fire... all of it..."  
"Not in the flat though."  
"No... let's take it all somewhere and blow it up..."  
"I like blowing things up..."  
"So do I..." Seb grinned. Jim got some carrier bags and shoved the alcohol in them.  
"Know any good places?"  
"Yeah... There's some empty courtyard about half a mile away... we can throw a lighter at it and run..."  
"Ok Sebby-Bear. I can run a lot faster than you'd expect."  
"So do I..." Seb winked, "Come on let's go.."

Jim put the last bottle on the pile and nodded at Seb with a grin.  
"OK on the count of 3... run... One... Two... THREE" Seb threw the lighter down, grabbed Jim's hand and ran. Jim ran as fast as he could and grinned to himself as he started to outrun Seb. Seb frowned and ran quicker, overtaking Jim, suddenly the pile blew up and Seb threw himself over Jim, protecting him from the raining bits of glass coming down from the sky. Jim laughed maniacally when the pile blew up, enjoying himself a BIT too much. Seb chuckled and held tightly to Jim. Jim liked the warmth Seb's body was giving him and just lay there and smiled. Eventually Seb got up and laughed. Jim joined in with Seb's laughter but didn't bother getting up so he carried on lying there in the mud.  
"Come on... up." Seb said, hand reaching into his pocket for his cigarettes.  
"Seb..." Jim said when he saw Seb reaching for his cigarettes.  
"Just one..." Seb lit a cigarette and put it in his mouth.  
"Seb you can't. You know you can't do that. You won't get anywhere if you do." Jim warned, deadly serious. Seb ignored him and turned away. Jim got up off the ground and walked over to Seb. He tried to grab the cigarette off Seb. Seb stood on tiptoe so he couldn't reach.  
"SEBASTIAN!" Jim shouted. He looked away almost as soon as he had done it. He didn't want to end up fighting with him.  
"Just this once..." Seb said, blowing out a cloud of smoke. Jim waved away the smoke and carried on trying to get the cigarette.  
"JIM STOP." Seb yelled angrily.  
"NO! JUST GET RID OF IT!"  
"NO!" Seb shouted, turning his back on Jim. Jim hit Seb's back and immediately regretted it. That was the final straw for Seb. He turned round and punched Jim so hard he flew backwards. Jim stared at Seb for a few moments scared. He walked around him trying not to show Seb the tears. Then he headed back to the flat. Seb frowned and put out his cigarette, realising how stupid he had been, he wanted to run after Jim but he was too proud to. Jim wiped away the blood that was streaming out his nose. Seb pulled out his phone.  
I'm sorry. Can I come back to the flat? -SM He deleted it and instead texted,  
I'm sorry, boss. -SM  
Just come back-JM  
I can't, boss. Not right now, please don't make me. -SM  
Fine but don't just leave me. We have to help each other-JM  
I need some time. SM  
Jim decided not to reply instead he started to clean up his nose and assess the damage. Seb went and sat in a bar on his own, drinking his troubles away. Jim decided to clean up the flat for Seb. To say he forgave him. Seb drank and drank until he was kicked out the bar, where he passed out in the street. Jim finished cleaning up the flat and not knowing when Seb would be back went to bed.  
Seb woke up and frowned,  
"Where the hell am I?" he muttered. Jim woke up and remembered last night. He hoped Seb had come back. He searched the flat but he hadn't. Suddenly the memories from the night before flooded Seb's head, he groaned, he couldn't go back to the flat, not now, probably not ever. Jim checked his phone for any texts.  
Jim, I'm sorry. I don't know where I am... SM  
Tell me the name of the road-JM  
I don't know. My eyes are all messed up... SM  
Ok, I'll find you, don't worry-JM  
Thanks Jim... SM  
Seb lit a cigarette. Jim got in his car and started to drive around trying to think where Seb would've gone. Seb stood up shakily and looked around but his eyes weren't working properly.  
"Come on Seb, where are you?" Jim muttered. Seb tried to walk but as soon as he did he fell over, looks like the alcohol hadn't completly worn off then. Jim braked suddenly when he caught sight of a tall blonde man. It was Seb. Jim all but ran to Seb. As soon as Seb registered it was Jim, he fell into his arms. Jim held Seb tightly and stroked his hair.  
"I'm so sorrrrry." Seb slurred  
"Shh. It's done now. I've forgiven you."  
"I haven't forgiven myself."  
"Let's just forget it. Ok?"  
"I can't..."  
"Yes you can Sebby." Jim took Seb's face in his hands and made Seb look at him. Seb closed his eyes. Jim gently kissed Seb and rested his forehead against Seb's. Seb pushed him away gently.  
"Please don't make me do this to you.."  
"Sebby-Bear..."  
"No. Jim no."  
"Come back to the flat at any rate." Seb nodded silently.  
"Thank you." Jim murmured. He guided Seb to the car. Seb wobbled slightly and used Jim to steady himself.  
"You ok?"  
"I... had a lot to drink last night..." Jim nodded.  
"I'm sorry."  
"It doesn't matter. I don't mind."  
"Yes you do." Jim sighed. Yes he did mind but he had to get used to other people drinking when he wasn't if he was going to stop.  
"Maybe I should just leave..."  
"No!" Jim replied quickly.  
"I'm just going to hurt you..."  
"Seb, you promised me you wouldn't go. Please."  
"But I don't want to hurt you..."  
"You won't. We can work on it."  
"Some things can't be fixed."  
"This can. I won't give up."  
"I will never forgive myself..." Jim opened the car door for Seb.  
"Try honey. For me." Seb just shook his head and got in. Jim sighed and started to drive back to the flat. Seb sighed sadly.  
"I'm going to help you Bastian. To stop smoking. Whatever it takes."  
"I'm not stopping."  
"You have to."  
"Why?"  
"Firstly, if it makes you like it does it isn't good and secondly you'll kill yourself if you carry on."  
"But..."  
"Hey, I wasn't allowed any buts and neither are you." Jim said with a smirk. He pulled up at the flat. Seb groaned and got out. Jim rolled his eyes and followed Seb. Seb walked up the stairs to the flat. Jim followed. Seb walked in and smiled slightly  
"You cleaned it..."  
"Um yeah. I did."  
"Thanks... But you really didn't have to..."  
"I wanted to." Seb just nodded and threw himself down on the sofa. Jim went to sit next to Seb. Seb curled up on Jim's lap. Jim smiled and stroked Seb's hair. Seb blinked away the tears threatening to spill. Jim rubbed Seb's back. That was it, Seb burst into noisy tears. Jim looked down startled.  
"Sebby?" he asked his voice full of concern. Seb just carried on crying loudly. Jim made reassuring noises not really knowing how to deal with crying people. Seb cried and cried until he had no more tears left. When Seb stopped crying Jim tried again.  
"Sebby?"  
"What?" Seb sniffed.  
"What's wrong?"  
"Everything."  
"Talk to me."  
"No."  
"Please?"  
"I can't."  
"I'll be here when you're ready."  
"I know you will..." Jim brushed away Seb's tears.  
"I love you Jimmy."  
"And I love you." Jim murmured before planting a kiss on Seb's cheek. Seb curled up on Jim's lap and fell asleep. Jim soon fell asleep while stroking Seb's hair. Seb slept a solid 15 hours. Jim woke up as the sunlight hit his face. Seb was still asleep on his lap. Jim gently got up and went to cook breakfast. Seb groaned and turned over and went back to bed. Seb snored gently. Jim smiled and decided not to wake him. Seb woke up a few hours later and groaned loudly. Jim had switched on the telly.  
"Morning sleepyhead." Jim said with a cheeky smile.  
"Wh- what time is it?" Seb yawned. Jim looked at his watch.  
"Half eleven."  
"Woah, really?"  
"Yeah. Do you want breakfast?"  
"I'll do it, don't worry boss." Jim smiled to himself. He'd left a plate of food for Seb in the kitchen when he had had breakfast. It was most likely cold by now. Seb went into the kitchen and nibbled at whatever it was on the table.  
"Ugh! COLD BACON AND BEANS! YUCK!" Jim laughed in reply. Seb came back out a few minutes later with a cup of coffee.  
"Abandoned the breakfast?"  
"This is my breakfast..." Jim switched off the TV.  
"Sure you don't want something more...Substantial?"  
"No this is fine."  
"On your head be it but I'm actually quite a good cook."  
"Course you are dear."  
"Hey, I am and I'll prove it tonight."  
"Yeah sure whatever..." Seb muttered, sipping his coffee  
"Ye who has little faith." This made Seb giggle. Jim joined in with Seb's giggles. Seb ruffled Jim's hair playfully. Jim playfully batted at Seb forgetting that last time they messed around and he did that he ended up pinned to the floor. Seb grinned and put his coffee cup down, pouncing on Jim. Jim tried to move away but wasn't quick enough. Seb pinned him to the back of the chair. Jim sat there, not bothering to struggle. Seb laughed and got off him.  
"I need to remember what happens when I play fight with you."  
"Yes... I'm twice as strong as you."  
"If not stronger Tiger."  
"True...mouse..."  
"I'm not a mouse." Jim protested.  
"Yeah you are."  
"But..."  
"Shh. You're a mouse." Jim pouted but because he was trying not to smile it didn't quite have the desired effect. This made Seb chuckle.  
"Demented mouse at that..."  
"I think the word you're looking for is psychopathic."  
"Possibly...But nice psychopath..." Jim smiled and kissed Seb. Seb smiled and kissed back.  
"I love you Seb." Jim whispered in Seb's ear.  
"I love you too Jimmy." Jim nuzzled his head into Seb's shoulder and closed his eyes enjoying the warmth Seb was giving him.  
"You sleepy baby?"  
"Bit." Jim admitted.  
"Sleep then?"  
"20 minutes."  
"Huh?"  
"I'll have 20 minutes of sleep. Then I want to wake up." Jim said matter of factly.  
"But if you're alseep I don't wanna wake you up..." Jim pulled his phone out.  
"You won't have to."  
"You need your sleep Jimmy... Don't set an alarm..."  
"That will be enough sleep."  
"But... Oh fine. Do you need anything doing while youre asleep?"  
"Um, oh yeah. We need some food so I can cook for us tonight and show you my skills in the kitchen. There's probably a list in the kitchen."  
"I'll pop down to the shop and get it then..."  
"Thank you Tiger." Seb just nodded and went to pick up the list. Jim set an alarm and went to sleep. Seb left the house and walked to the shop. Jim slept through the alarm. Seb came back 40 minutes later and let himself in, he saw Jim was still sleeping and decided to leave him for a bit. Jim ended up having just over an hours worth of sleep. Seb was drinking his fourth cup of coffee that day when Jim woke up. Jim rolled over to turn off the alarm and not realising how close to the edge of the sofa he was, rolled off the sofa. Seb laughed and helped him up. Jim brushed himself down even though there was no dirt or anything on him.  
"So how long was I actually asleep for?"  
"Uh...Just over an hour."  
"Ok, maybe you were right." Jim yawned and rubbed his eyes, looking a bit like a cat. Seb chuckled,  
"So... what's for dinner chef?" He winked  
"Secret." Jim replied although he would have thought it obvious as he had put on the list chicken and roasting potatoes. Seb shrugged.  
"Ok then." Before Jim shut the kitchen door behind him he said with a wink, "No peeking." Seb laughed and got out his phone.  
Jim started to serve the roast dinner he had prepared.  
"Sebby-Bear!" Seb looked up.  
"Something smells good!"  
"I should think so!" Jim said with a chuckle. Seb smiled and stood up, he walked into the kitchen.  
"Where do you want to eat? Here or in the living room?"  
"I don't mind. It's up to you."  
"It's good I'm used to making decisions isn't it? Let's stay here."  
"Ok then." Seb sat down. Jim put a plate of food in front of Seb, sat down and started eating. Seb took a mouthful of food,  
"Wow Jim, this is amazing!" A pink tinge flushed Jim's cheeks. He looked down to try and hide it.  
"Um...Thank you."  
"Seriously Jim, you're an amazing chef."  
"When my family had a takeaway I cooked for myself."  
"That's so sweet." Jim shrugged.  
"I hated takeaways. I like them a bit more now."  
"I can't stand takeaways."  
"Chinese is ok but that's about it."  
"No...Not even Chinese." Jim smiled.  
"What kind of conversation is this?" He got up and got a glass of...Squash!  
"Want some?" Seb chuckled,  
"Yeah please." Jim got another glass.  
"How strong?"  
"As strong as I am..." He winked and flexed his muscles. Jim cracked up laughing. When he stopped he was bright red. He poured a strong glass and gave it to Seb. Seb chuckled and took it,  
"Thanks, Mouse." Jim raised an eyebrow and sat back down. Seb chuckled and carried on eating. Jim soon finished eating and tidied up his plate. Seb joined him at the sink and wrapped his arms round him. Jim smiled and put his hands on Seb's. He leant his head back into Seb's muscly chest. Seb leant down and placed a kiss on Jim's head.  
"Love you Chef." Seb leant down and placed a kiss on Jim's head.  
"Love you...Con...su...mer" Jim didn't know how the sentence was going to end. Seb burst out laughing  
"Con...su...mer?"  
"You're eating the food..." Jim trailed off. Seb laughed  
"You're so cute..."  
"You're the only one who would say that. In fact you're the only one who has said that."  
"That's because you push everyone else away."  
"No..." Jim started.  
"Yes." Seb said.  
"I don't push people away." Jim muttered. It was half true and he knew that but it wasn't like he didn't try to make friends.  
"Well you don't encourage them to come closer..."  
"I bite."  
"I know you do."  
"And it's not like I don't try to make friends..."  
"I know... I'm sorry, I shouldn't have said that."  
"It's ok. I'm just..." Jim thought for a few seconds, "Not good with most people. Most people don't understand me. They think things about me."  
"What sort of things?"  
"Do I have to say?"  
"You don't have to but it helps to talk."  
"Um, well there were rumours at my old school. Some kids found out I was living alone and therefore the whole school found out. People spread rumours about why I was living alone. For example, some people said I wasn't..."  
"Wasn't what baby?" Seb rested his chin on Jim's head.  
"They said things about my health." Jim sighed and looked at the floor. Yes he was ashamed of it. Seb hugged Jim tightly. Jim wasn't expecting this. He held onto Jim and refused to let him go. Jim felt Seb's grip tighten slightly and he closed his eyes. Seb didn't ever want to move, and he certainly wasn't going to let go anytime soon. Jim let Seb hold him. He wasn't going to stop this moment.  
"I love you." Seb whispered. Jim listened to the rumbling sound in Seb's chest and replied with a smirk,  
"I love you more though."  
"Oh no you don't, that isn't even possible..."  
"No?"  
"Yes, I love you most."  
"Well, I'm not so sure. I think I love you more." Jim had a mischievous glint in his eye.  
"No... you really don't..."  
"Oh but I do."  
"No you don't."  
"I really really do." Jim said in a sing song voice.  
"Really really DONT." Seb grinned and spun Jim round to face him, "I'm bigger so I decide."  
"That doesn't exactly sound fair..." Jim said with a malevolent grin.  
"So how would you say we decide it?"  
"Mm I don't know... How do you think we should decide it?"  
"Arm wrestle?" Seb suggested with a wink  
"Arm wrestle? Predictable."  
"Do you have a better idea?"  
"Race?" Jim hoped Seb didn't remember how fast he was.  
"Hmm... yeah... OK." Seb didn't remember an awful lot about that night. Jim smirked.  
"Ok then. From where to where? And whoever wins loves the other the most. If you win you can pounce on me as many times as you like as well. Just little extra incentive."  
Seb grinned,  
"I'll race you to the supermarket?"  
"Alright."  
"On your marks... get set... GO!" Seb yelled bolting out the door. Jim raced after Seb but hung back a bit saving his energy for nearer the end. Seb started to slow down, hoping to trick Jim into using up all his energy. While Jim was jogging he decided he would make Seb happy and let him win. Jim knew he could run faster than Seb. Seb slowed right down and took Jim's hand in his.  
"Not racing?" Jim said still keeping a jog going.  
"Nope..."  
"I thought you would have wanted to be able to pounce on me whenever you wanted..."  
"I know... But I can do that anyway..."  
"And I thought you'd want to prove that you love me more."  
"We both know I do anyway..." Seb smirked.  
"Sure you do." Jim thought it would be best to leave it at that. Seb laughed and picked Jim up.  
"Hey!" Jim half protested. Seb laughed.  
"I'm going to the gym... you coming?"  
"As long as I don't have to work out..." He really hoped Seb didn't want to start making him work out. Seb chuckled.  
"You can just watch if you want."  
"Good because I'm not working out. Not even you can make me." This made Seb laugh and he sped up as he headed towards the gym. Jim clung to Seb as he ran hoping that he wasn't going to fall. Seb got to the gym and put Jim down. Jim looked around with a raised eyebrow at all the equipment. Seb took his shirt off to reveal a six pack and jumped on the treadmill. Jim stared at Seb's chest. Seb winked and started to run.  
"How can anyone have a chest like that?"  
"I work out...a lot..." Seb muttered  
"I run..."  
"I know, but it isn't the same as weightlifting..." Seb jumped off the treadmill and went over to the weights.  
"If I tried weightlifting I'd fall over."  
"You have to build up to it, start off small..." Seb picked up the fifth heaviest weight.  
"But..."  
"I'm used to it now."  
"You're trying to persuade me to work out aren't you? By telling me how to build up muscle." Jim asked with a smirk.  
"Yes. I am." Seb muttered.  
"Do you really want me to?"  
"I think you'd like it..."  
"I'll try it if you want me to."  
"Really?" Seb grinned.  
"I'm going to regret it but yes."  
"YAY!" Seb jumped up and pushed Jim down onto the table.  
"Not so rough!" Jim laughed at Seb's excitement.  
"Sorry... OK we're going to start with the lightest one... Put your hands here."Seb guided his hands to the bar "And push when I say push." Jim did as he was instructed, an unsure smile planted firmly on his lips. Seb fiddled with something at the side,  
"OK push up!" Jim pushed as hard as he could.  
"This...Is...Heavy." Seb smirked, not telling Jim he's used the third lightest one.  
"You're doing great, push a teensy bit harder."  
"Are you sure this is the lightest weight they've got? Is there a lighter one in a storeroom or something?" Nevertheless Jim pushed harder, going red in the face. Seb chuckled,  
"Let me have a look... No... only heavier..." He said, smirking and swapping the weight for one sligtly lighter, hoping to motivate Jim.  
"When can I stop?"  
"Soon... PUSH!"  
"I am pushing!"  
"HARDER." Seb smirked and fiddled so it suddenly became very light. Jim swore,  
"Not fair!" Seb chuckled,  
"I bet you can do this one..." Jim just shook his head and continued to push.  
"Come on, come on! You can do it!"  
"Did I really allow you to do this?" Jim muttered but soldiered on. Seb laughed,  
"You can stop if you want... do you want to?"  
"I don't give up that easily Tiger." Seb laughed,  
"Come on, it's on the lightest one for real this time!"  
"Have you seen my muscle? I don't have any! Even the lightest one is hard!"  
"You'll get there...I know you will..."  
"You just want to see me without my top on..." Jim said with a smirk.  
"Of course." Seb said.  
"I'm not like you so don't get you're hopes up." Seb stuck his tongue out,  
"Get off, let me show you how it's done..." Jim gave a sigh of relief and got off, brushing against Seb. Seb set it to the heaviest and got on, he pushed up, the muscles in his arms rippling. Jim folded his arms and watched smiling. He wasn't really watching what Seb was doing, he was distracted. Seb grunted as he straightened his arms and then brought them back down again. Jim bit his lip slightly. Seb pushed them up a few more times before sitting up, sweat pouring off his body.  
"Hot?"  
"A little..." Seb shrugged and went over to the cross-trainer.  
"Sorry, how long do you work out for?"  
"Until I'm close to collapsing...You can go if you want."  
"Tiger, I am not giving up ok? I have to have some chance of beating you when you jump on me." Jim added with a smirk.  
"Go on then... set it to the lightest one and have a go..." Seb grinned  
"Ok but I'm not trusting you to set it to the lightest one."  
"Do it yourself then..." Jim did just that. Seb looked straight ahead and carried on doing what he was doing. When Jim finally set the machine up he 'had a go' as Seb had said. Seb glanced over at Jim and tried not to giggle at how out of place he looked in all his Westwood glory. Jim could tell Seb was trying not to laugh. Jim could read people easily.  
"What's so funny?"  
"You...In your Westwood...Weightlifting."  
"At least this isn't a new suit." Jim muttered loudly enough for Seb to hear. Seb laughed again and got back on the treadmill. Jim stopped to wipe the sweat away from his eyes.  
"I am having the first shower tonight."  
"Whatever..." Seb shrugged and carried on running. Jim decided he would have to at least take his jacket off, so he did.  
"Go on Jim, and the rest!" Seb said with a smirk. Jim laughed and shook his head but took off his shirt, to please Seb. Seb smirked,  
"Aw, thanks baby..." Seb looked away from Jim so he wouldn't see the blush he knew was forming.  
"It isn't much to look at." Jim muttered under his breath. Seb chuckled and carried on running. Jim carried on pushing for a few more minutes but then just lay there, exhausted.  
"I prefer running." He giggled but it was quite a high pitched hysterical giggle.  
"You're doing really well..." Jim just giggled more. Seb got off the treadmill, "Alright, up for a jog home?"  
"Yeah, I can do that." Jim said in-between giggles. Seb raised an eyebrow and set off. Jim took a deep breath to try and calm himself and went to catch up with Seb. Seb smirked and said,  
"So... same again tomorrow?"  
"Tomorrow? I mean uh yeah."  
"You don't have to...I don't mind."  
"No, I'll come. Just let me know when so I'm not wearing my suit."  
"Alright then baby..." Seb sped up slightly. Jim smirked and sped up so he was inline with Seb, if not just a little in front.  
"You're an amazing runner..." Seb muttered, "I dunno how with such short legs..." Jim decided to ignore that. Seb laughed as they arrived home. As Jim walked past Seb to open the door he murmured with a smirk,  
"And I still love you the most." Seb just smiled and cuffed Jim round the head.  
"You're doing that because you know I can't fight you." Jim smiled.  
"Yes... you're absolutely right, I am... Now go and have your shower." Jim laughed.  
"Ok, ok I'm going. No coming in." he added. Seb raised an eyebrow,  
"I'm not a complete pedo..."  
"Never said you were."  
"Huh." Seb shrugged. Jim went for his shower. Seb sat and waited for Jim to finish. Jim, forgetting that Seb would be able to hear him, started singing Stayin' Alive. Seb heard him and pulled out his phone to record him singing. Jim finished the song and got out the shower, wrapping a towel round his waist and went to tell Seb that the shower was free. Seb laughed as Jim got out the shower and got in himself, he used Jim's orchid shower gel. Jim looked at Seb when he laughed, confused but didn't think it was worth asking about. He went to get some pyjamas on. Seb pulled his own pyjamas on and played Jim singing on repeat. Jim's eyes widened when he heard the playback of himself singing. He tried to ignore it. Seb turned the volume up.  
"Seb? What's that?"  
"You...Singing..."  
"Wha- Why- How?" Jim stood up.  
"You were singing in the shower... So I recorded it...I've set it as your ringtone on my phone..."  
"No. Please, no."  
"Too late." Jim ran and tried to grab the phone off Seb. Seb stood up and held it up where he couldn't reach. Jim jumped on to Seb to try and get it out of his hand. Seb easily batted him away.  
"Mine."  
"But it's so embarrassing!"  
"I know."  
"But..."  
"Sh." Seb said putting a finger on Jim's lips. Jim folded his arms. Seb grinned, kissed his lips then faked a yawn.  
"Can you at least switch it off?" Jim pleaded. Seb switched it off.  
"Thank you." Seb yawned for real this time.  
"Tired?"  
"Yeah."  
"Go to sleep then."  
"OK..." Seb headed into his bedroom and fell asleep on top of the covers. Jim smiled. Good now he could steal Seb's phone and change the ringtone. Seb's hand curled possesively around his phone in his sleep. Jim tiptoed into Seb's room. Seb's eyes shot open. Jim saw the light from the hall reflect in Seb's eyes. He turned round and walked straight back out pretending nothing had happened. Seb chuckled and fell back asleep, still clutching his phone. Jim rethought his plans and tried crawling into Seb's room. Seb kept his eyes closed but his hand closed tighter around the phone. Jim managed to crawl to the bed. He leaned towards Seb and caught the scent of something. Orchids.  
"Why do you smell of orchids?" Seb opened his eyes,  
"Why are you in my bedroom?"  
"You smell of orchids." Jim said accusingly.  
"You're in my room."  
"I know but that isn't the point because you smell of orchids."  
"Yes...I used the shower gel."  
"What? You used my shower gel?"  
"Yes...I didn't have any."  
"But...It's mine. Buy some tomorrow. You're not allowed to use it."  
"Um...OK...Why are you in my room?"  
"No reason." Jim walked away from the bed. Seb frowned.  
"Okkkkk..."  
"Night." Jim closed the door behind him. He had to get that phone.  
"Uh... night?" Seb soon fell asleep with his hand still curled round the phone. Jim carefully opened the door to Seb's room and tiptoed in. He reached the foot of the bed. Seb sat up, "Listen, I have trained myself to wake up at the sound of a pin dropping, you can't sneak up on me."  
"What did you train yourself to do that for? It isn't useful."  
"Well it clearly is..."  
"It isn't useful for me though." Jim huffed.  
"Which is what makes it useful for me."  
"But..."  
"Night Jim." Jim sat down on the end of the bed.  
"What do you want now?"  
"You're phone. I need it."  
"No."  
"Fine." Jim curled up on the end of the bed like a cat. Seb sighed and curled up next to him. Jim regulated his breathing to try and make Seb believe he was asleep. Seb soon fell asleep with his hand curled round the phone tightly. Jim turned over and slowly reached out his hand. He held the phone tight. Seb reached down and bit his hand  
"Ow!" Jim whined.  
"Serves you right."  
"I just wanted the phone."  
"No."  
"Please?"  
"No!" Seb stuck his tongue out.  
"But I neeeeed it."  
"No you don't."  
"Well I'm not going to call you ever again until the ringtone changes."  
"Ok...Good luck with that."  
"I never call people unless I have to."  
"Exactly, and I definitely /didn't/ set it as your text tone..."  
"I don't like it though..."  
"Well I do."  
"I can't even sing..." Jim mumbled.  
"I think it was good..."  
"You would."  
"I know I would... but I like weird music..."  
"It's awesome music."  
"You like my music?"  
"Probabaly, I was just trying to distract you." Suddenly Jim grabbed the phone and tugged.  
"Jimmmmmmmmmmmmmm!" Seb tugged back  
"Miiiiiiine."  
"NO!" Seb pulled harder and flew back against the bed with the phone in his hand. Jim folded his arms and pouted.  
"Mine."  
"Meany!" Jim stuck his tongue out at Seb.  
"I know you are but what am I?" Seb winked. Jim ignored Seb and went to lie next to him. Seb chuckled,  
"I love you."  
"Love you too Sebby-Bear." Seb kissed his head and fell asleep. Jim turned to face Seb. Now to feel his pulse to see if he was actually asleep. Seb decided to just let Jim take the phone, he had it backed up on his computer anyway by now. Jim smiled as he gently pulled the phone out of Seb's hand. He sat up and set about changing the ring and text tone. 'No passcode. Tut tut tut Seb' Jim thought. Seb carried on pretending to be asleep. Jim finished on the phone, curled up next to Seb and slept. Seb fell asleep properly this time. In his sleep Jim wrapped his legs around Seb possessively when he felt him shift. Seb smiled as he woke up breifly, then fell back asleep again. Jim woke up and looked at the time on his phone. Half eight. He didn't move because he wasn't sure whether Seb was awake or not and didn't want to wake him. Seb woke up about half an hour later and smiled at Jim.  
"Hello Sebby." Jim whispered.  
"Hello Jimmy." Seb replied. Jim, realising he still had his legs wrapped around Seb, unwrapped his legs. Seb laughed and pulled him into a hug. Jim, not expecting the hug, cried out at first but then accepted the hug and hugged Seb back. Seb, enjoying the hug, hugged Jim back tighter in a bone crushing hug. (Me and my friend were having a competition of who could put hug in a sentence the mot times, it was a draw) Jim wriggled, trying to stop his bones from being crushed. Seb giggled and loosened his hold on the smaller man.  
"I've decided. You're too tall Seb. I can't find your feet." Jim teased. Seb stuck his tongue out at Jim. Jim did the same. Seb giggled and kissed him. Jim wrapped his arms around Seb and kissed him back. Then he buried his head in Seb's neck and breathed in the familiar scent. Seb smiled and nuzzled Jim's hair. Jim made a noise that sounded like purring. Seb giggled,  
"Are you being a kitty Jimmy?"  
"I'm happy, if that means I'm a kitty then yes."  
"Okkkkk..." Seb chuckled  
"Meow." Seb grinned and picked Jim up.  
"Where you taking me?" he mumbled.  
"Nowhere. You're my kitty and I'm cuddling you."  
"Ok." Jim carried on making purring noises. Seb giggled and hugged Jim the Cat closer. Jim batted Seb's nose. He was going to be a playful cat. Seb giggled and tickled Jim under his chin. Jim laughed and wriggled.  
"Stop tickling me!"  
"Fine..." Seb half dropped Jim on the ground, mumbling, "A cat always lands on it's feet.." Jim landed on his face.  
"I'm ticklish." he muttered. "You can't expect me to land on my feet when I'm laughing." he added. Seb burst out laughing.  
"What?"  
"You landed on your face..." Jim got up.  
"I was hoping you hadn't seen that... Are you ticklish?"  
"No..."  
"Why do I have all the weaknesses you don't?"  
"Because I've trained myself to elimate every single weakness."  
"But if you start tickling me, I can't tickle you back..."  
"Exactly."  
"Don't tickle me then."  
"I might."  
"No you won't." Jim ran into the living room. Seb just smiled and followed after him. Jim practically hurdled the sofa and turned to face the chuckled,  
"Hadn't we better get dressed before heading out, dear?" Jim looked down at himself. "I'm in pyjamas." he mumbled before going to get changed. He re-entered the room in all his Westwood glory.  
"We're going to the gym..."  
"Right... I may be a while. I have a lot of Westwood and not much else..."  
"I would say you could borrow something of mine but...You're too small."  
"Hmm." Jim thought for a little while before walking off to his room. Once there he opened the drawers and carelessly shoved anything useless to the side. After about ten minutes he found a decent(ish) outfit and put it on. He went back to the living room. Seb was also dressed in a pair of joggers and no t-shirt.  
"I prefer my Westwood." Jim said matter of factly. Seb chuckled,  
"Come on then."  
"Coming. If you're getting me to do something new like this, I should be teaching you something."  
"Like what?"  
"I don't know. Something you're rubbish at."  
"Like?"  
"Like..." Jim thought for a moment. "Like cooking."  
"You want to teach /me/ to /cook/?!"  
"Oh come on! It isn't that hard!"  
"You have never seen me in a kitchen..."  
"Well, it's time to."  
"Fine. But I'm going to the gym first."  
"Yes I know. I'm going as well remember."  
"I know." Seb set off at a quick jog. Jim ran. He didn't need to be slow. He was good with stamina and speed. Seb stayed a little way behind, he was planning on spending the whole morning at the gym and didn't want to waste too much energy. Jim reached the gym. He stared at the equipment.  
"I'm only using you because of Seb you know." Jim told the equipment. He only talked to it because he couldn't see anyone around to think of him as mad. Seb rounded the corner and went to lie on the table thingy next to the one Jim was fiddling with, after setting it to the third heaviest. Jim, still using the lightest weight, started pushing the weight up and down.  
"You're getting better." Seb grunted, pushing up against the weight.  
"Really?" Jim felt proud for once.  
"Yes! Look how quickly you're doing it!" Jim looked.  
"Oh...Oh yeah." He smiled.  
"Want to try something a teensy bit heavier?"  
"Teensy bit..." Seb stood up and adjuted it so it was only a little bit heavier,  
"Persevere with it, you'll be doing the heaviest ones soon." Jim smirked.  
"Depends what you count as soon."  
"Few years?" Jim shrugged.  
"I don't know. I'm just doing what I need to do."  
"You're already starting to get muscles look..." Seb ran his hand along Jim's arm. Jim watched Seb, a smile playing on his lips.  
"Nothing like your muscle though." Jim ran his hand across Seb's chest. Seb trembled slightly under Jim's touch and went back to his own weights, setting it so it was heavier. Jim regarded Seb for a few more seconds before focusing back on the weights. Seb carried on pushing the weights up, grunting every so often.  
"Oh, yeah. I've got to go out later. You can come if you want. Actually thinking about it maybe you should come just in case." Seb stopped pushing,  
"Where are you- we – going?"  
"Debt collecting." Seb chuckled,  
"Alright then, sounds fun." He winked.  
"Oh it is." Jim replied with a smirk. Seb got off the weights table and jumped on the cross trainer. Jim stood up and went to the treadmill. Seb smiled at him,  
"Told you you'd get used to it," He said happily. Jim just smiled and set the speed to quite fast. Seb smirked,  
"Bet you a tenner you'll never keep that speed up."  
"Oh really?"  
"Yeah really."  
"You're on." Seb nodded and carried on cross-training. Jim smiled and carried on running. He was tempted to turn up the speed but decided not to be a show off. Seb frowned to himself as Jim managed to keep up the speed. Jim saw Seb frown and smirked. Seb just shook his head.  
"You're not going to win the bet you know."  
"Mm…" Seb grunted. Jim carried on running, not even out of breath. Seb laughed,  
"That isn't even possible.." He muttered, "Not even I could do that…"  
"You're not good at everything."  
"Nearly everything…" Seb grumbled.  
"Maybe so Mr Modest." Seb blew a raspberry at Jim. Jim laughed. Seb chuckled and pulled out his wallet,  
"OK OK you win…" He tossed a tenner in Jim's general direction.  
"Thanks." Jim pocketed the money and turned up the speed.  
"Show off…" Seb muttered, going back to the weights to do a bit of showing off himself.  
"When you're only good at a few things you have to show off when doing them."  
Seb's phone rang and he picked it up,  
"Yes? Not now... No please don't do this now…Sarah…I'll call you back… OK yeah… yeah you too. Bye." He hung up. Jim had been listening carefully.  
"Sarah?"  
"She's… She's nobody."  
"Didn't sound like nobody but if you say so…"  
"I do say so…" Seb said and closed his eyes, breathing deeply through his nose. Jim raised his eyebrows but didn't enquire further. Seb would tell him if he needed to. Or Jim could ask about it later. Whichever came first. Seb opened his eyes again and decided to blank everything out by running on the treadmill at full speed until he collapsed. Jim looked at his watch. He would need to go if he wanted to get changed and arrive to his destination on time.  
"I need to go. See you later honey." Seb looked up,  
"Do you want me to come too, sir?"  
"I'll text you the address. I need to go back to the flat first though."  
"Me too, I guess…I need a shower."  
"Ok then. Let's go." Jim started towards the door. Seb followed wordlessly after him, running as fast as he had been on the treadmill. Jim frowned slightly as Seb ran past him but let it slide. Seb would have his reasons. Seb got back to the flat in time to have a shower and get dressed before Jim got back. Jim got back to the flat and opened his wardrobe doors to choose a suit. He chose his newest suit and quickly got changed. Seb was on the phone again when Jim came out,  
"No Sarah don't be silly, of course there's no one el- I have to go. Bye…" He hung up again. Jim only caught the last bit of the phone call but guessed it was Sarah again, whoever she was.  
"Ready?" Seb ran a hand through his hair and nodded mutely in reply.  
"You ok?"  
"I'M FINE." Seb shouted, just a bit too quickly.  
"Ok ok, just checking!" Jim put his hands up and walked out of the flat, slightly confused. Seb walked after him, making sure there was enough distance between them so Jim couldn't ask any questions. Jim reached the door of the person who owed him and waited for Seb to catch up. Seb caught up and stood next to him, his hand on the gun in his pocket.  
"I don't know how willing this person will be. They've been avoiding me for ages."  
"They'll be as willing as you need them to once I pull the gun on them." Seb muttered.  
"Good." Jim smiled and knocked on the door. Seb raised an eyebrow as a pathetic voice from inside said,  
"THERE'S NOBODY HERE!"  
"Well that's really going to make me believe no one is in. Seb." Seb kicked the door down easily.  
"Thank you honey." Jim swaggered in. Seb grunted and followed behind him. Jim looked at the person cowering before him.  
"Money."  
"P-p-please sir, one more month, I don't h-h-have it yet… One more month, p-please." The man cowered away from Jim.  
"You've had plenty of time and plenty of warning." Jim's voice was dark, it didn't sound like a teenagers voice.  
"You're only a kid, what would you know. Leave now and never come back." The man said, starting to gain in confidence, this gained him nothing but another raised eyebrow from Seb.  
"Only a kid am I? Then why did you come to me in the first place? Wouldn't you have wanted an adult doing the job?" This caught the man off guard and he went back to cowering, his eyes shooting to the safe in the corner every so often.  
"A safe? Open it."  
"No."  
"Now."  
"NO!"  
"DO IT NOW!"  
"WHY SHOULD I!?"  
"Seb." Seb pulled out his gun and aimed it at the man's head, the man cowered again but muttered,  
"957863"  
"That's better." Jim went to the safe. His finger hovered over the 9.  
"Liar."  
"N-no… it's the t-t-truth." Jim turned round.  
"Is it really?"  
"No… I mean yes…" The man muttered, eyeing Seb up and down nervously.  
"He will shoot you if necessary. I can assure you." Jim said calmly.  
"F-fine… It's 458761." He mumbled.  
"Shoot him anyway. If only you had been straight with me. You might have survived." Jim entered the code and got the money from the safe. Seb positioned his finger on the trigger and just as he was about to shoot his phone rang out loudly, turns out he hadn't just set the ringtone of Jim singing to Jim's contact, but to everyone, he swore loudly and looked at Jim.  
"What the hell is that?"  
"My phone…."  
"Answer it but don't take your gun off him." Seb groaned and answered the phone with one hand,  
"Hello? Oh… Hi Sarah… Look I'm kinda bu- No of course I'm not…. No! OK fine. Normal place? 8 o'clock tonight? OK yeah. See you then." He hung up and shot the man. Jim watched Seb silently. Seb put the gun back in his pocket, and his phone in the other pocket and said,  
"Where now?" as if nothing had happened, hoping Jim would do the same.  
"Aren't you going to tell me anything?"  
"No, sir."  
"You're not the only person I have working for me."  
"I know sir, I can handle this though, I know what I'm doing."  
"I'm not so sure." Jim muttered before leaving to go to the flat, tucking the money in his jacket pocket.  
Seb shrugged and followed after him. Jim was deep in his thoughts all the way back to the flat, ignoring everyone and glaring at people who bumped into him. Seb didn't say a word to anyone, ignoring everything, also lost in thought. Jim reached the flat and sat on the sofa. Seb stood awkwardly, torn between going and lying on his bed or staying where he was, he stayed where he was. Jim looked up.  
"Haven't you got somewhere to be?" Seb scurried into his room slamming the door behind him. Jim sighed. He wanted Seb to talk him but that wasn't going to happen and he wouldn't be able to force it out of him. At least not on his own. As soon as the door was shut behind him, Seb burst into silent tears. Jim sat back. How to go about this? Seb rubbed furiously at his eyes, why did that stupid cow have to pick now of all times, why couldn't she see what was going on? Jim closed his eyes. He went to get a drink only to remember he was stopping that. He went back to the sofa. Seb texted Sarah,  
Can we make it earlier than 8? SM x  
Yeah sure. S xx  
Is now OK? SM x  
That's fine. See you soon. S xx  
Seb stood up and walked out of the flat, not saying a word to Jim. Sarah tapped her foot waiting for Seb. Seb walked up behind her and forced a smile, he had decided to explain things to her. She heard Seb come up and turned round to face him, smiling.  
"We need to talk." He said quietly. Her face fell slightly.  
"About?"  
"I've got a job, with a very dangerous man, I can't say anymore, but…. I'm sort of in a relationship with him… I can't lie to him, he'll kill me… but I don't want to upset you." He said, barely pausing for breath. Sarah blinked a few times and nodded.  
"Oh…Um… Don't get yourself into trouble Sebby." Seb pulled her into a hug and mumbled,  
"You're so brilliant Sarah…" Sarah smiled at him,  
"You're not so bad yourself." Seb grinned. Sarah gave Seb one last kiss.  
"Whoever this consulting criminal is, he's very lucky. Don't let him mess you around though."  
"I won't... But you're gunna have to stop calling me..." Sarah nodded.  
"Ok Seb."  
"I'm so sorry."  
"I understand. I'll leave." Sarah left.  
"No! Stay...Please." Sarah turned round,  
"Seb."  
"Yeah?"  
"It will be easier for both of us if I leave now. But if you ever need to talk just text me." Sarah actually left this time. Seb looked down and chewed on his lip, he'd miss Sarah, but he had Jim now. Meanwhile back at the flat, Jim had curled up in a blanket on the sofa and fallen asleep. Seb arrived back in the flat and sat on the floor, waiting for Jim to wake up. Jim heard Seb arrive and opened one eye.  
"I'm sorry."  
"Sorry?"  
"For how I was earlier." Jim slid off the sofa to sit next to Seb.  
"It's ok. You had your reasons I'm sure." Seb nodded. Jim ran his hand up and down Seb's arm. Seb closed his eyes. Jim threw the blanket over the two of them and rested his head on Seb's shoulder. Seb soon fell asleep on Jim's shoulder. Jim lay Seb down and put a cushion under his head. He went to get his music. Seb didn't even stir, he was exhausted. Jim put in his headphones and listened to the Beegees. He was asleep before the second song finished. Seb woke up the next morning. Jim's arm dangled off the sofa. He hardly took up any room on the sofa, he was so short. Seb gently took hold of his hand. Jim murmured something in his sleep. Seb smiled to himself.  
"No! Please don't... Please..." Jim cried out.  
"Jim, it's ok, it's just a dream." Seb stroked his hair. Jim woke up suddenly.  
"You ok?" Seb mumbled. Jim nodded meekly.  
"Nightmare?"  
"Y-yeah. I-I'm ok."  
"Wanna talk?"  
"It was nothing. It's fine."  
"Ok..." Seb sounded unconvinced. Jim smiled in what he hoped was a reassuring way. Seb kissed him gently. Jim reached for Seb's hand. Seb squeezed it gently.  
"Lie next to me. Please." Jim mumbled. Seb chuckled and climbed up to lie next to Jim.  
"Thanks." Jim whispered. Seb nodded and kissed his hair. Jim stifled a yawn. Seb chuckled,  
"Still tired?"  
"Before you I slept less than this. But yeah, I am."  
"Sleep again then?"  
"Stay here though."  
"I will, don't worry."  
"Merci." Jim mumbled before falling asleep. Seb smiled and stayed where he was. Jim woke up about an hour later. Seb had also fallen asleep. Jim smiled and wrapped his arms around Seb protectively. Seb woke up and grinned.  
"You can't go anywhere." Jim muttered.  
"Oh can't I?"  
"No you can't."  
"I could if I wanted to."  
"You don't want to." Jim nodded defiantly.  
"Yes."  
"And if you do go anywhere it will be because I'm teaching you cooking. I haven't forgotten that."  
"Oh godddddddd" Jim's grip tightened around Seb.  
"I can't cook..."  
"Neither could I when I started teaching myself."  
"Fine. Let's get this over with."  
"Come on then. We'll make pasta."  
"Uhhh... ok..." Seb rolled off the sofa. Jim hopped up and led the way to the kitchen. Seb followed behind him.  
"Get a bag of pasta out the cupboard" Jim instructed. Seb reached up and got a bag of pasta down. Jim got salad ingredients out of the fridge.  
"You know how to chop things, right?"  
"Chop? Uh yeah." Jim passed Seb a knife and got one for himself.  
"You chop the cucumber, I'll do the tomatoes." Seb hacked at the cucumber, cutting ridiculously thick slices.  
"Seb stop. Look, I'll guide your hand ok?" Jim walked round to he was behind Seb and gently took hold of his hand. He guided it so the slices were of a reasonable size.  
"Told you I couldn't do it..." Seb complained  
"And I couldn't lift weights."  
"Fair enough."  
"Have another go." Seb started chopping again, he managed to get the slices smaller but he also managed to cut his finger.  
"Aw baby. Come and put it under the cold tap and I'll put a plaster on it." Seb hopped up and down, swearing. Jim gently put a plaster on it and kissed it.  
"I could have lost my whole damn finger... cooking is dangerous..."  
"I know it is."  
"I don't like it."  
"Let's do the pasta."  
"Ok...How do you do pasta?"  
"Put it in a pan of water first of all." Seb filled a pan with water right up to the brim and tipped the whole packet of pasta in.  
"Ok that's quite a bit of pasta but don't worry. We can put it in the fridge and use it for lunch tomorrow." Seb chewed his lip nervously,  
"OK what now?"  
"Put the pan on one of the rings on the hob carefully." Seb did as he was told. Jim turned the knob on the oven.  
"Stir it every so often with a wooden spoon." Seb pulled out a metal spoon and stirred, but as the pan was so full, as soon as it started to heat up, boiling water bubbled over and burnt his hand.  
"Seb go run that under cold water! Now!" Jim quickly turned off the heat and took out the metal spoon. Seb screeched and ran his hand under cold water yelling,  
"IT HURTS IT HURTS IT HURTS JIM MAKE IT STOOOOOOP" Jim left the pan to bubble down and ran to Seb.  
"I'm sorry baby! It's my fault!" He went to get a bandage for Seb's hand being very protective of him.  
"It isn't your fault..." Seb mumbled quietly, every ounce of energy he had was being used to stop him from sitting on the floor and swearing at the top of his voice. Jim wrapped the bandage around Seb's hand carefully.  
"I got you to cook."  
"I didn't do what you said properly." Seb winced in pain.  
"You never have to cook again if you don't want to."  
"I want to...I have to get this."  
"Maybe cakes would be a safer option."  
"Ok..." Jim kissed Seb lightly on the cheek. Seb smiled.  
"What animal are you? I'm like a cat but what are you like?"  
"I'm a Tiger."  
"A big cat. That makes sense."  
"Yes..."  
"I like tigers..." Jim mumbled.  
"And I like cats." Jim hummed to himself.  
"What you humming?" Jim made his humming louder.  
"Guess."  
"Um...Lion King?" Jim carried on humming but nodded.  
"I'm gunna be a mighty king like no king was before..." Seb sang quietly.  
"I'm brushing up on looking down, I'm working on my ROAR!" Seb laughed and tousled Jim's hair with his good hand.  
"Oh I just can't wait to be king!" Jim mumbled.  
"And you will be..."  
"Yay."


	4. Chapter 4

7 YEARS LATER (Just before a Study in Pink)  
Seb knocked on Jim's office door. Jim looked up.  
"Come in Sebby."  
"Do you remember when you first tried to teach me to cook?" he asked quietly  
"Yeeaaah..."  
"Look!" Seb pulled out a chocolate cake from behind his back and handed it to Jim. A grin broke out on Jim's face.  
"All on my own." Seb grinned.  
"Brilliant Seb! I'm not going to start singing Lion King this time though." Jim said with a smirk.  
"You already are king, you don't need to." Jim smiled.  
"I've got competition though..." he murmured.  
"Sherlock Holmes?"  
"Yes, Sherlock Holmes."  
"He isn't worth your time Jim."  
"Well, we'll soon see won't we?"  
"Jim can't you just leave him be?"  
"It's too tempting Seb. You know me, can't help myself. It's set up now anyway."  
"What are you going to do?"  
"Just a little puzzle to see how good he actually is. You know about the serial suicides don't you?"  
"Of course, is that you?"  
"I'm the sponsor." Seb groaned. Jim just smiled.  
"Why? Why get invovled with him?"  
"I like seeing people dance." Seb facepalmed.  
"I get bored Seb."  
"I know but why him? He's dangerous..."  
"I'm not making direct contact Seb, don't worry. He won't know who I am."  
"What if the murderer slips up?"  
"Then I'll just have to sort it." Seb sighed,  
"Up to you, but I'm not losing you..."  
"Everything will be fine. I promise."  
"It had better be."  
"It will be over by tomorrow I'm sure. Sherlock is probably already at the crime scene. And then when it's over I'll just find another thing to do."  
"What about those Chinese smugglers? They wanted your help..."  
"Not very interesting though."  
"I suppose not...But Sherlock will probably get involved..."  
"Probably." Jim said with a smirk. That was his intention.  
"And if you really want him that much..."  
"And if I really want him that much what?"  
"Well then get involved in as much as possible that he'll meddle in."  
"I'm going to. I'm already planning a little game."  
"Please do tell..." Jim picked up his laptop and passed it to Seb. His plans were on the screens. Seb flicked through them and nodded.

THE NEXT DAY. Jim threw his phone down on the desk and bashed it with his fist. He got up and walked to the window. Seb looked at him,  
"What's wrong?"  
"Idiotic cabbie. Got himself killed and given away my name."  
"What!? Jim...I told you..."  
"It's fine Sebby. I'm planning on meeting him anyway."  
"No Jim, you can't."  
"He intrigues me Sebby..." Jim whined. Seb shook his head.  
"I've already planned how I'm going to meet him. He won't even know it's me."  
"Go on, how?"  
"There's a woman at the morgue who knows him. I'm pretending to date her. I'll be in disguise. Sherlock will think I'm a gay man who works in I.T, simple."  
"P-Pretending to date someone?" Seb looked shocked. Jim kissed Seb.  
"Don't worry. There is no competition Sebby-Bear. She's so annoying." Seb grunted.  
"It will be ended in two days time. Promise." Seb just nodded. Jim stroked Seb's cheek. Seb couldn't help but smile.  
"There we go." Jim purred. Seb chuckled.  
"Want to help get a disguise ready?"  
"Uh yeah, sure."  
"Come on then. It has to be completely obvious to everybody that I'm gay." Seb smirked. Jim laughed.  
"God help me. I'm going to need to wear makeup."  
"Oh god!" Seb burst out laughing.  
"Oh well. Gotta do what you've gotta do."  
"Come on then..."


	5. Chapter 5

2 DAYS LATER.  
"Seb... I need help with the makeup." Jim called softly. Seb laughed and joined Jim in his office. Jim was sitting at his desk with a bottle of mascara in his hand.  
"Help." he said pitifully.  
"You expect me to know how to use mascara?" Jim pulled a face.  
"Come here then..." Jim walked over to Seb and passes him the mascara. "Never am I using this disguise again." Seb cackled and pulled out the mascara brush he held it in front of Jim's eye and said,  
"Blink..." Jim blinked, quite viciously. The mascara brush went straight into his eye.  
"Ow!"  
"Oh god sorry! You weren't meant to blink so... hard..."  
"Ok I won't blink so hard this time."  
"OK..." Seb repositoned the brush. "Blink..." Jim blinked, not viciously.  
"That's better." Seb switched to the other eye. "Blink." Jim did as Seb told him.  
"Done?" Seb chucked him a pair of underpants.  
"Don't ask. Wear these." Jim looked at them for a few seconds.  
"Ok whatever." He picked up a top that had been thrown on the floor earlier. "Trousers..." he muttered looking around. Seb chucked a pair at him.  
"Ah there they are." Seb chuckled.  
"Hair." He said flatly.  
"What's wrong with it?"  
"Not... gay enough..."  
"Right. Umm..."  
"Let me..." Seb grabbed a bottle of something and rubbed it into Jim's hair, slicking it back.  
"This feels... Bleh."  
"It's meant to."  
"Need to get changed." Jim muttered pulling off his top.  
"Hey, you're getting there, you're still going to the gym aren't you?"  
"Yeah..." Jim murmured.  
"You're looking good..." Jim walked up to Seb and wrapped his arms around Seb's waist. Seb smiled,  
"Hello baby."  
"Hey honey." Jim stood on tiptoe and planted a kiss on Seb's lips. Seb just smiled,  
"Get going, don't want to be late...And make sure your underwear is visible."  
"I won't be long. Oh! Mobile number." Jim got a piece of paper from his desk and scribbled his number on it. Seb grinned,  
"Honestly, you're hopeless sometimes. Good luck, call me if you need me."  
"You know I will." Jim gave a cheeky smile before leaving the flat. Seb sighed and sat down.  
Jim called Seb about an hour later. Seb answered immediately,  
"Jim? You ok?"  
"I'm fine Sebby-Bear. Sherlock thought I was gay, I left my number where you couldn't see it unless you knew it was there and I went again."  
"Ok then... You coming home?"  
"Yeah I'm on my way. See you soon honey."  
"See you soon..."  
"Love you most." Jim added before ending the call. He arrived back at the flat a few minutes later. Seb hugged Jim. Jim hugged Seb back.  
"Hello Tiger."  
"Hello Kitty."  
"Miow."  
"Rawr..." Seb mumbled into Jim's hair. Jim giggled. Seb picked him up and twirled him round.  
"Wheeeee!" Jim said sounding like a little kid. Seb laughed and set him down on the couch. Jim pulled off his top because it was annoying him and threw it on the floor. Then he messed his hair up a bit, rubbed his eyes to try and get rid of the mascara and put his underwear back to normal height. Seb laughed, "Mascara smudges love..." Jim made a grumbling noise.  
"Go have a shower or something... You look like a panda..."  
"What noise do pandas make?"  
"Uhhhh... no idea..."  
"Shame..."  
"Go have a shower. You smell funny."  
"Ugh fine. I've run out of the orchid stuff though." Jim grumbled as he heaved himself off the sofa and into the shower.  
"I got another bottle."  
"Love you Sebby." Jim called in reply.  
"Love you too." Jim sang in the shower, as usual now. He got out and wrapped a towel round his middle before padding to his room to get pyjamas on. Seb was asleep on the sofa. Jim smiled and went to curl up next to him. Seb smiled in his sleep. Jim fell asleep next to him.

THE NEXT DAY.  
"Sebby, we've got one last bomb jacket to put on."  
"Who is it this time?"  
"Sherlock's pet."  
"We're strapping a bomb to John!?"  
"Yes we are."  
"Oh...Ok."  
"And..." This was the bit which Jim wasn't looking forward to telling Seb. He was meeting Sherlock and without a disguise.  
"And what?" Seb asked, immediately fearing the worst.  
"Well... I'm going to meet Sherlock." Jim said hurriedly.  
"WHAT!?" Jim looked away from Seb.  
"JIM WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU THINKING!?" Jim folded his arms.  
"Jim it's too dangerous."  
"You can look after me." Jim grumbled, already moody.  
"Jim..."  
"But Sebby..." Jim whined.  
"Jim it's too dangerous." Jim collapsed into a chair, sulking. Seb sighed and sat opposite him.  
"Please."  
"But Jim..." Seb knew he couldn't win. Jim turned away and sulked some more.  
"Fine. Do what you want. What do you need me to do?"  
"Yay!" Jim turned round to face Seb, "I need you to keep your gun on Sherlock's pet but not until Sherlock sees he has the bomb on. If anything puts me in danger your to change your aim to Sherly." Seb nodded.  
"OK... got it..."  
"It'll be fun!" Seb raised an eyebrow.  
"You know it will be fun."  
"Fine, yeah, ok it will." Jim smiled. He leaned over and gently kissed Seb. Seb kissed back and smiled.  
"I would never do anything dangerous. Well not too dangerous."  
"This is dangerous, too dangerous. But I trust you."  
"It's only Sherlock." Jim said with a smile.  
"He's bad news..."  
"He's competition." Seb just sighed.  
"I can't have someone stealing my crown. My metaphorical crown."  
"Very metaphorical." Jim sat back and thought.  
"What you thinking about?"  
"My crown."  
"Ok..."  
"Seb?"  
"Yeah?"  
"Can I have a crown?"  
"How can I get you a crown?"  
"But can I have one?"  
"How?"  
"I'll think about i- What about the actual crown?"  
"YOU CANT STEAL THE CROWN JEWELS!"  
"But..."  
"No."  
"Why?"  
"Too dangerous. Wayyyy too dangerous."  
"I managed to get out of Pentonville prison..." Jim muttered.  
"Yes but..." Jim pouted. Seb sighed. Jim looked at his laptop. It was open at Sherlock's blog.  
"We better get going honey."  
"Where are we going?"  
"To get Sherlock's pet. Then the pool."  
"Pool?"  
"Sherlock's said to meet there."  
"Why there?" Jim shrugged. Seb frowned,  
"Ok then, let's go." Jim went to get the bomb jacket. He checked his phone. He showed Seb,  
"This is where we will find Dr Watson." Seb nodded,  
"I'll drive."  
"Where's your gun?"  
"In the car."  
"Ok then." Jim walked to the car. Seb walked after him. Jim got in the passenger seat. Seb got in the driver seat and turned the engine on

"Stop here, he's around the corner." Seb stopped the car and kissed Jim quickly. Seb stayed in the car with the engine running. Jim came back with John about a minute later. He shoved him in the back and told Seb to drive. Seb drove without saying a word. Jim was in silence because this was business. Seb pulled up outside the pool and looked at Jim. Jim gave a brief nod and got out the car. He pulled John out and gave him an earpiece.  
"Repeat whatever I say. You know what happens otherwise." He didn't wait for a reply. "Get into position Sebastian." Seb nodded and pulled out the bag with his gun in, he went up into the balcony area of the pool and aimed the gun at John. Jim watched. It was time to make his entrance. He stepped out from where he had been watching. Seb kept his gun steady on John, listening to Jim's perfectly prepared speech. When John jumped on Jim it was a slight surprise. He glanced up at where Seb was. Seb immediately aimed the gun at Sherlock's head. Jim almost breathed a sigh of relief when John got off him. Didn't he know the suit was Westwood? Seb moved the gun back on to John as soon as Jim was out of the way. Seb switched the laser on his gun off for a second. Jim re-entered loving the looks on Sherlock and John's faces. Seb chuckled and put the gun back on them. When Sherlock pointed the gun at the bomb Jim started to wonder how this was going to end. Seb chewed his lip, this wasn't part of the plan. Jim tried to ignore the ringing phone in his pocket hoping whoever was calling would give up in a minute. Seb bit back a laugh at Jim's ring tone. Jim sighed. He would have to answer. He immediately recognised Irene's voice. Seb kept his gun trained on John. This was not useful. Jim would have to save this for another day. Right now he had more important things to do. Seb chewed on his lip. "Sorry... Wrong day to die." Jim decided to leave it at that, he had business to attend to. He snapped his fingers and walked outside, still on the phone. Seb took the gun off John and packed up. Jim stood by the car talking to Irene. Seb came down and stood next to him. Jim smiled.  
"Won't be a minute," he mouthed. Seb grinned and nodded. Jim ended the call a grinned at Seb.  
"Who was that?"  
"Irene Adler."  
"Who?"  
"She calls herself The Woman." Seb frowned  
"You mean... You're not...Requiring her services?" His mouth dropped open.  
"No! Nothing of the sort Sebby!" Seb just raised an eyebrow.  
"I'm not! She's only calling me because of some pictures."  
"Pictures?"  
"Compromising pictures."  
"Of?"  
"Her Majesty. The younger." Seb whistled through his teeth.  
"Quite Tiger. Rubbish timing I must say though."  
"It was hilarious..."  
"It was bloody annoying!" Jim said indignantly. Seb laughed,  
"Come on, let's go."  
"That was fun though. And look Seb, I came out alive!" Jim exclaimed with a smirk. Seb rolled his eyes,  
"What would you have done if she hadn't called?"  
"I'd have thought of something..." Jim mumbled knowing it wasn't a good answer.  
"YOU'D HAVE THOUGHT OF SOMETHING!? HE WAS GOING TO BLOW THE PLACE UP!" Jim winced slightly. Seb could be quite scary at times.  
"I know he was going to blow it up..." he muttered.  
"HE WAS GOING TO KILL US!"  
"He didn't though..."  
"He could have."  
"I realised." Jim jumped in the car before Seb could reply to that. Seb rolled his eyes and silently got in the car. Jim stared out the window, moody because things hadn't quite gone to plan. Seb drove them home in complete silence. Jim didn't realise they'd arrived back at the flat, he was so deep in thought. Seb stopped the car and got out. Jim jumped when the door closed. He got out and caught up with Seb.  
"Sorry?" Jim said, hoping it would help.  
"It's not enough." Seb muttered as he opened the door to the flat. Jim closed his eyes and cursed himself before following Seb into the flat.  
"Why Jim? Why do you do this?" Jim shook his head. He didn't know. Seb punched the wall in frustration.  
"I DON'T KNOW!"  
"AND YET YOU CONTINUE TO DO IT!"  
"WHAT ELSE SHALL I DO THEN? DIE OF BORDEM?"  
"Why can't? Oh I don't know!"  
"Neither do I! That's the problem! If I'm not a consulting criminal I don't know what I am!" Seb sighed.  
"I can't help who I am Seb."  
"I know that but...can't you be more careful?" Jim didn't reply. Seb sighed again and put the kettle on. Jim hung his head. Seb made two cups of tea and scribbled I U on a piece of paper which he cellotpaed to Jim's cup before handing it to him. Jim looked at the note and smiled softly. Seb pecked his lips and sipped his tea.  
"I'm sorry. I should have been more careful but..."  
"It's fine... I understand..." Jim put down his cup and held the taller man to him. He rested his head on his chest. Seb put down his own cup and smiled softly at Jim.  
"Wuv wu." Jim mumbled.  
"Wuv wu woo" Seb mumbled back, the corners of his lips twitching up into a smile. Jim smiled and nuzzled his head further into Seb. Seb stroked his hair gently. Jim looked up into Seb's eyes, deep into them. Seb returned his gaze. Seb grinned and stroked his cheek gently. Jim stilled Seb's hand while it was on his cheek. He held it there. Seb smiled at him softly. Jim's hand fell to his side. Seb kept his hand there a second longer before picking up his cup of tea and sipping it, a blush slowly starting to form on his cheeks.  
"You're so cute when you're not playing sniper."  
"Cute?" Seb asked "Seriously!?"  
"Gorgeous."  
"That's starting to get there..." Seb said with a wink  
"Oh I can find many words to describe you."  
"Go on then..." Seb sat down in his favourite armchair and smirked.  
"Firstly, you're mine, amazing, fantastic, brilliant, awesome, hot, vicious, crazy, sexy and perfect." Seb practically glowed from the compliments.  
"And I love you."  
"Love you too Jimmy." Jim smiled and flopped on the sofa.  
"Too hot." he complained, pouting.  
"Hot?" Seb asked, sitting opposite him.  
"Yes, I'm boiling hot."  
"Why?"  
"I don't know why." Jim took off his jacket.  
"Take your tie off too..."  
"But I like my tie..." he mumbled and reluctantly took it off.  
"Better?" Jim nodded.  
"Good..."  
"Bored."


	6. Chapter 6

A WEEK LATER (The Reichenbach Fall)  
"What are you going to do about Sherlock?"  
"Suicide." Jim replied not looking up from his laptop.  
"What?"  
"You heard correctly."  
"Why are you committing suicide? What have I done wrong? Jim, please don't leave me..."  
"My fake suicide, his real suicide."  
"I don't understand..."  
"Come here. I've got it all on my laptop." Seb stood up and walked behind Jim. He frowned,  
"That's gunna hurt..." Jim raised an eyebrow.  
"You're gunna fall backwards with nothing padding you but that bag of blood, you'll get concussion..."  
"It'll be fine Tiger. I've kept myself safe so far... Kind of..."  
"Kind of. Exactly."  
"But this will be so easy." Seb sighed,  
"Suit yourself." Jim grinned and swiftly sent an email.  
"Who was that to?"  
"Crown Jewels CCTV."  
"What!?" Jim didn't reply.  
"Why?"  
"You know why."  
"Your crown? You're not... Tell me you're not..." Jim looked pointedly at Seb.  
"No...Jim you /can't/!"  
"I won't go to jail."  
"So what, you're going to sneak in and steal it without anyone noticing! JIM IT'S THE CROWN JEWLES!"  
"I'm not even going to take them out of the building."  
"Ok, what's the plan?"  
"I go in like any other tourist. I've got chewing gum and a diamond so I can break the glass. I send a text to my helper in CCTV. Meanwhile I'm also breaking into the Bank of England and Pentonville prison. Alarms are going off but I'm staying in the room. I leave a message on the glass before smashing it. They burst in while I'm sitting on the throne wearing the crown jewels." Seb's mouth hung open,  
"And how do you avoid getting arrested?"  
"I get arrested but I don't get found guilty."  
"How?"  
"Everyone has a weak spot, even you Seb. All of the jury have their own TV screen in their hotel room. I just put a few messages on there and they'll get the message."  
"Go on then, what's my 'weakspot?"  
"Me... And your gun but mainly me."  
"Ok fair enough."  
"As long as Sherlock hasn't lost any brain cells he will hopefully understand why I chose to be arrested."  
"Which is why?"  
"Oh come on Sebby, think!"  
"I'm not the smart one!"  
"Please."  
"I don't know... You want to get arrested so... People will know about you."  
"Good. I'm not taking anything, those criminals in prison won't be out on the streets because I can have the key to all three in one."  
"Really?"  
"I have computer codes."  
"That can get you into everything?"  
"Yes. Some take longer than others but I get there eventually."  
"Really?"  
"Really."  
"Is that even possible?"  
"Well, yes."  
"Oh ok."  
"And after that, I have to get doubt into everybody's minds."  
"Get into their minds how?"  
"By replacing certainty with doubt." Seb raised an eyebrow.  
"Sherlock invented Moriarty Seb."  
"What?"  
"Moriarty was an actor that Sherlock hired. Sherlock is a fraud."  
"No... You're Moriarty."  
"Yes, yes," Jim said impatiently, "But this is what everyone will believe even Sherlock's friends."  
"I don't get it..."  
"Ok, I'm going to sow doubt into people's minds, make them think Sherlock is a fraud, turn on him."  
"How?"  
"Newspapers and a case for Sherlock. Oh and a bit of your help."  
"Me?"  
"Yes you." Jim wrapped an arm around Seb from where he was sitting and pulled Seb towards him. Seb smiled and curled into him,  
"What do you need me to do?"  
"I'll need you to go into the police station but not for a while. You ok with that?"  
"WHAT!?" Jim moved closer to Seb.  
"Why?"  
"Kidnapping a girl and boy. They see your face while they are kidnapped. When they have found them Sherlock and the police will be questioning them. You have to be near Sherlock so the child sees your face, gets scared, starts screaming and hopefully does something that makes it seem like she's indicating Sherlock. They start to think Sherlock kidnapped the children."  
"I think I can do that..."  
"I know you can Tiger."  
"How am I going to get into the police though?"  
"It's very easy to get into places as long as you time it right."  
"Ok..."  
"Don't worry about a thing." Jim stood up and wrapped his arms around the taller mans neck. Seb smiled down at him.  
"Nothing will happen to you. I promise."  
"What about you?"  
"Nothing will happen to me."  
"Promise?" Jim nodded.  
"Say it."  
"I promise." Jim metaphorically crossed his fingers. He wasn't sure what was going to happen to him. If everything went to plan, he'd be fine, if not... Seb nodded silently. Jim silently detached himself from Seb and muttered something about needing a drink.  
"Do you want me to get it?"  
"No, it's fine. Do you want one?"  
"No thanks. I'm good."  
"Ok." Jim came back a minute later with a glass of red wine. Seb raised an eyebrow,  
"I thought we'd got rid of all the alcohol."  
"Needed something more than coffee or tea." Seb sighed.  
"I'm not like I used to be Seb. You know that."  
"I know but..."  
"It's just one glass."  
"One glass leads to another."  
"I know, I know. I'm sure you'll stop me if necessary." Seb nodded and sat down. Jim sat down next to him and sipped at the wine. Seb rested his head on Jim's shoulder. Jim kissed the top of Seb's head gently. Seb smiled,  
"Love you."  
"Love you too Sebby-Bear."  
"Love you more Jimmy-cub."  
"Oh really?"  
"Yeah really."  
"Course you do."  
"Exactly."  
"I totally believe you." Jim replied, his voice dripping with sarcasm.  
"Good." Seb smirked.  
"But we both know I love you more."  
"No."  
"Oh we do."  
"No."  
"I think you're getting confused with yes and no Sebby."  
"No I'm not..."  
"But there's no other explanation."  
"I love you more. End of."  
"But I don't agree."  
"But I do."  
"Well that's a bit silly then." Jim put his half empty glass down.  
"Why?"  
"Because you shouldn't agree with something that isn't true..."  
"But it is true."  
"If you want to convince me you'll have to prove it."  
"How?"  
"I don't know. You'll have to find a way to show me and convince me that you love me more than I love you."  
"Hmmm..." Jim sat back and closed his eyes, waiting for Seb to decide. Seb smirked and kissed Jim's lips. Jim kissed Seb back. Seb smiled into the kiss. Jim wrapped his arms around Seb. Seb pulled back,  
"I don't need to prove it."  
"Fair point." Jim said with a smile, "We love each other equally."  
"Yes. Exactly." Jim leant in and kissed Seb. Seb kissed him back. Jim held Seb's face in his hands. Seb smiled. Jim slowly pulled back and leant his head against Seb's.  
"Love you."  
"I know you do." Seb yawned.  
"Sleepy-Bear?"  
"Yah..."  
"Go to sleep then. Oh and can I borrow your phone?"  
"What for?"  
"Um, I want to look at ringtones..." Seb frowned. Jim smiled, sweetly and innocently.  
"No..." Jim blew a raspberry at Seb. Seb blew one back. Jim tried to pin Seb down. Seb flicked him off easily. Jim thought. What could Seb do to him and beat him? Jim tickled Seb.  
"NUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!"  
"YEEEEES"  
"NONOPLEASEEE!?" Jim giggled.  
"NUUUUU!" After a few minutes Jim stopped. Seb couldn't stop laughing.  
"That was successful." Seb rofled. "Really Seb?"  
"Yup."  
"I thought you had eliminated any weaknesses."  
"Except that... It came back..."  
"At least you can't tickle me now!"  
"I know..."  
"Ha!" Seb stuck his tongue out. Jim lay down next to Seb. Seb smiled and closed his eyes. Jim reached out and took Seb's hand. Seb squeezed it gently Jim smiled. Seb smiled to.  
"I wouldn't ever put you in a situation where I could lose you. You know that?"  
"I know Jim..."  
"Good." Seb nodded.  
"I wouldn't leave you even if I had to."  
"And I'd never leave you."  
"I better start sorting out what I'm doing with Bank of England and Pentonville." Seb sighed,  
"Off you pop then, love. Need help?"  
"Maybe."  
"Yes or no?"  
"Yes, I suppose so."  
"Ok, what do you need?"  
"There are some numbers in my phone labelled Pentonville and Bank. Text both of them asking for the details. If they ask for a passcode or something just give them my initials."  
"Righto." Seb did as Jim asked and smirked to himself. Jim got on his laptop and started working on the Crown Jewels.  
"Done..." Seb called.  
"Could you give me the details please." Seb tossed the phone in Jim's genral direction. "Danke."  
"You're welcome." Jim quickly typed in the details meaning he had access to CCTV etc.  
"Are they ok?"  
"Perfect."  
"Good, good." Jim spent a few more minutes hacking and the like before closing the lid of his laptop and sitting back in his chair.  
"All set?"  
"All set."  
"Good good, when's the big day?"  
"Sunday." Seb chewed his lip. Jim noticed,  
"Worried?"  
"Yeah."  
"Don't be."  
"Why?"  
"Everything is under control."  
"I hope so..." Jim didn't reply. "Love you..."  
"I love me-I mean you too!" Jim said with a smirk. Seb laughed and hugged Jim. Jim hugged Seb back, tightly, not planning on letting him go until necessary. Seb grinned. Jim stood there, smiling to himself. Seb held onto him, not planning on letting go until Jim let go. Jim frowned. He would have thought Seb would have let him go by now. Seb smirked to himself. Jim could feel the cogs in his brain turning annoyingly slow like they always did when he was with Seb. Seb chuckled  
"You gunna let go? Cos I'm not..."  
"No."  
"Neither..."  
"Ok." Jim said simply. Seb shrugged. Jim shifted so he was more comfortable. Seb laughed. Jim put all his weight on Seb. If he was going to be standing for ages there wasn't any point making his feet or legs ache.  
"You suddenly got heavier..."  
"Yes." Jim replied in a tone of voice making it sound like it was normal to suddenly get heavier.  
"How?"  
"Secret." Jim said childishly.  
"Jim..." Jim smiled up at Seb cheekily. Seb ruffled his hair. Jim pretended to bite his hand. Seb chuckled.  
"People taste funny."  
"Huh?"  
"If people don't move away quick enough I bite them and they taste funny."  
"Oh...ok..." Jim nodded. Seb grinned. Jim changed his position again.  
"My arms have gone numb..."  
"Ok."  
"I can't feel my feet.."  
"Move then." Seb wriggled his toes,  
"I CAN'T FEEL THEM! WHAT IF THEY'VE DROPPED OFF!" Jim looked down,  
"Nope, still there."  
"JIMMMM IT HURTSSSS."  
"Fine!" Jim let go, "Happy?"  
"I WIN! WOO!" Seb danced around.  
"Siriusly Seb? And I'm meant to be childish?" Seb laughed and carried on dancing. Jim tried not to smile and therefore encourage Seb with his awful dancing but he couldn't help but laugh at the sight before him. Seb grabbed Jim's hands, forcing him to dance with him.  
"NO! I CAN'T DANCE!"  
"YES!" Jim reluctantly let Seb dance with him but didn't try to make it easy for Seb. Seb sighed,  
"Loosen up!"  
"I don't like dancing!" Jim protested.  
"So?" Jim whined. Seb sang,  
"I JUST WANT YOU TO DANCE WITH ME TONIGHTTTT" Jim smiled softly and started to dance properly... Sort of.  
"Yay!" Seb carried on singing. Jim nearly tripped but managed to recover without it being obvious. Seb chuckled.  
"You didn't see that."  
"See what?" Seb winked  
"I don't know."  
"Ok..."  
Jim pressed a button on a remote in his pocket so music started playing, "Better than your singing."  
"Wow! It's magic!" Jim held up the remote.  
"It would be hilarious if that was a button to blow the flat up..."  
"I think there's one somewhere..." Seb looked shocked.  
"Come to think of it... Where is it?"  
"Uh oh..."  
"Meh."  
"Why do you have a button to blow the place up?"  
"I don't actually know."  
"You're strange..."  
"Fair point." Seb nodded and slumped onto the sofa, exhausted. Jim sat on the floor. Seb rested his feet on Jim's head. Jim whined and moved his head.  
"Gahhhh!" Jim laughed evilly. "MEANY!"  
"Yeahhhh..." Seb stuck his tongue out. Jim raised an eyebrow. Seb shrugged. Jim lay on the floor. Now it was Seb's turn to raises an eyebrow. Jim had his eyes closed. Seb shrugged again and put his feet on Jim's stomach. Jim batted at Seb's feet. Seb pushed down harder. Jim growled. Seb chuckled. Jim opened one eye and pushed at Seb's feet.  
"Nuuuuuu!" Jim closed his eyes again and flicked Seb's foot.  
"BAD FOOTREST!"  
"What you gonna do about it?" Jim said, not really caring about whether this was taken seriously or not. Seb kicked Jim's face gently.  
"That." Jim flicked Seb again. "NO!"  
"Well you hardly did anything to stop me!"  
"I...MEH!" Jim smiled smugly. Seb pouted.  
"You should know by now that I always win except for a few occasions."  
"Where I win..."  
"Shut up." Jim mumbled.

A FEW DAYS LATER  
"SEB! Where's my London baseball cap?"  
"On the skull?"  
"Oh yeah." Jim took it off the skull and shoved it on his head carelessly.  
"Call me if there's trouble, yeah?"  
"Uh-huh..." Jim replied while rummaging through a drawer for his earphones.  
"Be careful..."  
"I'm gonna be going to be arrested on purpose remember. Don't forget."  
"I know, I'll miss you while you're gone..." Jim pulled a pair of earphones out and put them in his pocket.  
"I'll miss you too Sebby-Bear but it won't be long. Promise."  
"Ok...love you."  
"Love you more." Jim kissed Seb, "Bye honey."  
"Bye darling..." Jim got in the car and went to the Tower of London. Once outside he texted Seb,  
Everything is fine JM  
Good luck SM  
Jim put his earphones in and blended into the crowd. Seb paced the flat nervously. Jim smiled as people vacated the building. He timed his movements with the music and could soon hear the police barging in. He quickly put the crown jewels on and sat down with a triumphant smile. Seb made himself a cup of tea to try and calm himself down. Jim let them put handcuffs on without complaint. Seb made himself a cup of coffee to try and calm himself down. Jim was happy that he wouldn't have to wait long for the trial. Prison could be so boring sometimes. Seb saw Jim's face flash up on the Tv and he breathed a sigh of relief, everything was going well so far.  
"Bored." Jim muttered, "Bored, bored, bored. Seb would entertain me." Seb watched the news intently and burst into happy laughter. How long did he have to wait for one stupid trial? Seb jumped up from the sofa and did a happy little dance.

THE DAY OF THE TRIAL.  
Jim had already set up the jury and now all he had to do was surprise people with his no witnesses and wait. Seb sat in the press area of the court, a small smile on his face, it was so easy to get in places these days... Jim was bored of listening to Sherlock. 'A spider? Really? You think I'm like a spider Sherlock?' Seb kept trying to catch Jim's eye, to no avail. Jim had seen Seb but was trying not to look at him. He was trying not to show anything on his face but bordem. Seb sighed. 'Yes! Go make your 'difficult' decision jury.' Jim nearly said this out loud but bit back the words. Seb resisted the urge to wave at Jim. Jim waited impatiently for the jury to return. When they did eventually return he already knew the verdict. Seb chewed his lip, hoping the rigging would work. Jim smirked as the words not guilty rang out. Seb bit back a grin and tried to look shocked. Jim calmly walked out the courtroom ignoring reporters and the like, waiting for Seb. Seb headed down as quickly as he could and looked around for Jim. Jim spotted Seb and walked up to him, "Can't act shocked for the life of you can you?" Jim murmured in his ear.  
"Shut up. I'm not an actor, I'm a sniper." Seb mumbled back, grinning. Jim smiled and hugged Seb when he was sure there were no reporters to take photos. Seb hugged back and whispered,  
"Let's get out of here." Jim nodded and led the way. He looked straight ahead and didn't let anything distract him.  
"Straight home?" Seb asked.  
"I think so unless there's somewhere you'd prefer to go to." Seb shook his head slightly. "Ok then. I'll drive."  
"You sure?"  
"Of course." Seb shrugged and got in the passenger side of the car. Jim got in the drivers seat and sped away, just going over the speed limit. If he could get away with stealing the crown jewels he could get away with speeding. Seb smiled to himself. Jim cursed as he hit traffic. 'Uh-oh' Seb thought to himself. Jim impatiently tapped his fingers on the steering wheel.  
"Jim..." Seb warned. Jim growled. "Please don't start shouting..."  
"We'll see..." was all Jim said.  
"Please..." Jim glared at the car in front. "Oh god..." Seb muttered leaning back. Jim switched on the radio. Seb sighed through his teeth. Jim growled again, louder this time.  
"Please don't get angry..." Jim shot a sideways glance at Seb. "Please..." Seb begged.  
"Not my fault." Jim muttered.  
"Is..."  
"I DID NOT WANT TRAFFIC! IT IS NOT MY FAULT!"  
"IT'S YOUR FAULT IF YOU GET ANGRY!"  
"I'M SHORT TEMPERED!" Jim retorted.  
"I KNOW BUT PLEASE TRY AND STAY CALM!"  
"FINE!"  
"THANK YOU!" Jim glared at the person trying to push in front of him. Seb closed his eyes and sang classical music in his head. Jim overtook about 10 people by giving them threatening looks. Seb squeezed his eyes tighter closed, not wanting to know what was going on. Jim breathed heavily through his nose. He was at the front of the queue but now he was waiting for traffic lights. Seb dared to peek through one eye he breathed a sigh of relief as he saw they were at the front of the queue. As soon as the lights turned to amber he raced through them and back to the flat. Seb sighed loudly. Jim got out the car and let himself into the flat. Once inside he sat on the sofa with his knees tucked to his chest. Seb got out too,  
"That was stressful..." He mumbled, throwing himself on the sofa next to Jim.  
"Mm."  
"Tea?"  
"Please." Seb heaved himself up and went into the kitchen to make two cups of tea. Jim followed Seb with his eyes. Seb ran his hands through his hair and sighed again. Jim rubbed his eyes and put his head in his hands. Seb came back through with a cup of tea for each of them. Jim didn't register Seb had come back so he ignored him.  
"Jim?" asked Seb, holding out the cup to him. Jim started and looked up. He gave a half smile and took the cup.  
"Thanks."  
"No problem. You ok?" Seb sat down and sipped his tea.  
"Uh, yeah, fine." Jim said vaguely. He was still in his own world.  
"You don't sound very fine..."  
"S'pose." Jim wasn't really listening to Seb.  
"Jim..."  
"What?" Jim looked at Seb and blinked.  
"Are you OK?" Jim nodded. "Really?" Jim took a little too long to reply, "Yeah."  
"You're not... What's on your mind?"  
"I'm fine. Honestly."  
"You don't look fine though..." Jim bit his lip before giving Seb what he thought was a reassuring smile. Seb raised an eyebrow. Jim closed his eyes. Seb smiled. Jim breathed heavily through his nose.  
"Jim, honey..." Jim ignored Seb. Seb sighed,  
"Talk to me, please..." Jim opened his eyes. "Please, baby..."  
"No."  
"Why?"  
"Because." Jim was trying to keep his answers one word.  
"Please..."  
"No!"  
"Jim... Please."  
"No, I'm not saying anything."  
"Why not?"  
"Not important."  
"It is to me..."  
"Isn't." Jim replied quickly.  
"Is."  
"It's not important or relevant."  
"Tell me anyway." Jim shook his head. "Please."  
"Nope. You can't make me."  
"I don't like you having secrets from me..."  
"It's nothing big."  
"But it's still a secret..."  
"And I really really don't want you to know..."  
"Why not?" Jim closed his eyes and shook his head gently from side to side. Seb hugged him tightly,  
"I love you." Seb felt his eyes start to tear up,  
"Please baby, I'll understand, I promise I will..."  
"I don't want /you/ to know."  
"Why? Has someone... Hurt you?"  
"No, no she-they haven't hurt me."  
"She? You're...You're not cheating on me are you?"  
"No! No I'm not cheating on you! I promise I'm not!"  
"Then who's 'she'?"  
"K-Kitty Riley." Jim answered quietly. Seb frowned,  
"Who?"  
"A-a reporter."  
"What..what's she done?" Jim rubbed his temples. "Please, I won't be angry..."  
Jim put his head in his hands before mumbling,  
"She tried to kiss me..."  
"Sh-she... WHAT?!" Jim decided that was a rhetorical question. "What happened?"  
"We were talking about Richard Brook and quite suddenly she was on me, trying to kiss me."  
"Woah!"  
"Uh-hu." Jim smiled cautiously at Seb.  
"What...The...hell!?"  
"I told her no."  
"What did she say?"  
"She seemed disappointed." Seb chuckled slightly. Jim's eyes flickered to Seb. Seb grinned at Jim. Jim smiled back, reassured. Seb pulled him into a hug, "You didn't have to be worried about telling me that!"  
"Thank you." Jim mumbled into Seb's shirt.  
"No worries." Jim relaxed in Seb's arms. Seb smiled.  
"Love you." he said, yawning in-between.  
"Love you too." Seb yaned as well, "Infectious yawns..." Jim grunted in reply. Seb smiled,  
"You sleepy?" Jim nodded and curled up closer to Seb. Seb swept him off his feet and plopped him in his bed. Jim didn't really notice, he'd be very confused when he woke up. Seb tucked him up and kissed his forehead. Jim mumbled something and fell asleep. Seb smiled slightly. A few hours later Jim woke up. He looked around and mumbled Seb's name. Seb was asleep on the floor in the living room. Jim got up rubbing his eyes and dragged himself to the living room, stumbling slightly on the way. Seb snored. Jim smiled and went to lie next to Seb. Seb rolled over and landed on Jim.  
"ARGH!" Jim shouted. He generally didn't like people lying on him but when that person was pure muscle and more than 6 foot they were very heavy. Seb woke up with a start,  
"Oh god! Jim I am so sorry!" He rolled off him. Jim grimaced,  
"You're heavy." was all he said.  
"Sorry..." Jim closed him and rolled over so he was next to Seb,  
"You're warm."  
"I am?"  
"Mm."  
"Ok..." Jim nodded and brought his knees up to his chest. Seb wrapped an arm around him. Jim buried his nose in Seb's arm. "You OK?"  
"Ja."  
"OK..."  
"Да."  
"Да?"  
"I'm multilingual... Sort of..."  
"Oh...What language is Да?"  
"Russian."  
"Oh..."  
"Uh-huh" Seb snuggled into Jim. Jim smiled but he remembered that today was the day and his smile fell slightly.  
"What's up?"  
"Today."  
"What about it?" Jim handed Seb his phone.  
"Calender." Seb clicked on the calander,  
"No...NO! Not today..." Jim nodded mutely. "No...No...No..." Seb sat on the floor, rocking and shaking his head. Jim pulled Seb to him and tried to make comforting noises. "Please Jim, call it all off."  
"I can't." Jim whispered.  
"Please..." Seb was in tears now.  
"It's too late... It's too late..."  
"Fine, then what do I do to make sure it all goes well?"  
"If Sherlock doesn't jump shoot Dr Watson. It's the only way." Seb nodded once.  
"I'll go get my gun ready..."  
"Please, just... Trust me."  
"I do..."  
"Thank you, I love you."  
"I love you too." Jim smiled. Seb smiled shakily. Jim planted a kiss on his cheek. Seb nodded in acknowledgement and walked away to wordlessly prepare his gun. Jim smiled sadly after him before jumping up. He had a blood bag to find. Seb polished his gun far too many times, thinking. Jim picked up his gun and twizzled it in his fingers. Seb called out,  
"Jimmyyyyy?"  
"Yeah?" Jim walked to the sound of Seb's voice. Seb grabbed him and pulled him into an enormous bear hug. Jim jumped and hugged Seb back, tightly.  
"Good luck, baby." Seb whispered. Jim's fingers laced together keeping Seb next to him. Seb was perfectly happy to stay hugging Jim forever, but he knew he had work to do. "I have to go get ready..." he mumbled. Jim nodded,  
"It'll all be over soon. Sherlock will be gone." Seb nodded, squeezed Jim's hand,picked up his gun and left the flat. Jim all but ran to his phone when it buzzed. He quickly made his way to Barts. Seb went to a building that overlooked the spot where Sherlock was going to jump from and started setting up his gun. Jim was bored of waiting. B.O.R.E.D. He texted Sherlock. He just wanted this over and done with. Seb's finger hovered over the trigger. 'At last' Jim thought as Sherlock came out... Jim felt for his gun on his pocket and pulled it out. 'Lets hope the blood bag works'. Jim fell backwards. It was a matter of time now. Seb took his finger off the trigger for a second to look at his phone to check he hadn't had the codeword 'Bob' from the first time Seb had cleaned up Jim's flat for him, there was no call off. Sherlock jumping was the only way this was going to end. Jim listened to the call and smiled as he realised Sherlock had jumped. It was over. Seb watched Sherlock jump off the roof and he smiled to himself as he packed his gun away. It was over. He stood up and headed towards the rooftop of St. Barts. Jim sat up. God that fake blood was sticky. Seb saw Jim sitting on the roof covered in fake blood and grinned, he ran up to him and hugged him. Jim wrapped his arms around Seb and kissed him. Seb kissed back. Jim carried on kissing Seb and pulled him down into the fake blood, a glint in his eye.  
"Ew!" Seb muttered into the kiss, "It's so sticky!" Jim smiled against Seb's lips,  
"You say that like I don't already know." he murmured.  
"True..." Seb splashed around in the blood a bit. Jim giggled childishly. Seb splashed a bit of blood on Jim.  
"EEEWWWW!" Seb splashed more blood on him. Jim got the blood pack from the back of his head and squeezed what was left on to Seb.  
"JIMMMMMMMMMMMMM!"  
"Wha-at?" he asked innocently.  
"You got blood on me." Seb pouted.  
"N'awwwwww." Jim teased.  
"Can we go home Jimmy?"  
"Дa." Seb chuckled, rolled his eyes and stood up. Jim stuck out his hands after trying to get up but slipping. Seb tried to pull him up but ended up landing on his bum. Jim giggled and crawled to a blood free spot so he could get up without slipping. He succeeded. Seb crawled after him and also stood up. Jim took Seb's hand and left the roof with him.  
BACK AT THE FLAT  
Seb threw himself down on the couch and sighed, Jim was taking forever and ever and ever and ever and ever in the shower. Jim sighed as the hot water landed on his skin. He got out and shivered. He grabbed a towel and went to put on his pyjamas. Seb stripped off as soon as Jim was out of the shower room and got into the shower. Jim flopped on the sofa. He was already bored. His mind was buzzing with useless things. Seb got out of the shower, dried himself off, threw a pair of old pyjamas on and flopped next to Jim on the couch. Jim put his head in Seb's lap. Seb stroked his hair.  
"Should I be bored already Seb?"  
"Um...no?"  
"Oh." was all Jim had to say.  
"Let me guess, you want me to entertain you?" Jim looked up and nodded, grinning like a little child at their birthday party. Seb thought for a minute before jumping up, making Jim's head go thump on the sofa, and running to his bedroom. A few seconds later a puppet poked it's head out from round the door and Seb said in a high pitched voice,  
"Hello there, Jimmy, I heard you were bored!" Jim, grinning from ear to ear, laughed.  
"Well I'm here to entertain you!"  
"Yay." Seb was stuck now, what else could he say?  
"Ummmmmm...Hi?" Jim giggled and got up, making sure Seb couldn't see him moving about.  
"I'm gunna sing you a song!" Seb started to sing 'let me entertain you' which soon accidentally turned into the Harry Potter theme tune and then the Doctor Who one. Jim smirked and creeped up to the door. Making sure Seb didn't know he was there, he popped his head round the door a creepy smile planted on his face. Seb screamed, threw the puppet over his shoulder and fell backwards onto the bed. Jim collapsed in heaps of laughter. Seb started to laugh at the bizzarity of the situation. Jim started to go bright pink and his cheeks ached from laughter. Seb was glad the whole thing was over and so he continued to laugh out of pure happiness that HIS Jim was all his now. Jim was curled up on the floor shaking. Seb rolled off the bed and curled up next to Jim on the floor, still laughing. Jim looked at Seb, tears already trickling down his cheeks but this just started another bout of laughter. Seb wrapped his arms around Jim, laughing harder than ever, tears running down his face. Jim carried on giggling hysterically.


	7. Epilogue

**Yes, this is a veeeeeeeeeeerrrrrrrrrrrrryyy yyyyyyyyyy short chapter but it's an epilogue so it doesn't matter! :)**

3 YEARS LATER  
Jim jumped up as his phone buzzed. He quickly read the text and a grin lit up his face, "Sebby! We have work to do! Our good friend Sherlock is back!" he said already leaving the room. Seb sighed and followed behind him.


End file.
